Family Ties
by beccalucy
Summary: Lana is 16 years old, she lives in a small town with her Uncle. But after a fatal accident Lana's whole life is about to change. How will she cope as she uncovers her family secrets, more importantly what will she do with the new information. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

Lana sits on the sofa flicking through the endless channels on the T.V, but nothing held her interest, she turns the T.V off and throws the remote onto the coffee table in front of her. She lets out a big sigh before falling back onto the cushions behind her. Her eyes wonder from the blank T.V to the clock hanging on the wall it was getting late. She pulls her cell out of her back pocket, still nothing, no missed calls no message's nothing. She puts her cell back into her pocket trying to put her worries to the back of her mind but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't, so she decides to try and keep herself busy.

Heading into her bedroom she changes into a pair of grey sweat pants and puts on a white baggy t-shirt. She enters the basement and starts her workout, hoping that it would take her mind off things, she starts off with the punching bag. Pounding away at the bag she could feel all her anger and worry being released with every punch, she carries on until she finally runs out of punches. As she tries to catch her breath she pulls her hair tie off her wrist and pulls her long dirty blonde hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She checks her cell again still nothing, and all the anger and worry she had just fought out starts to quickly come back to her

"_Where is he this isn't like him it's been way to long since his last check in"_ She thought to herself as she grabbed a couple of small knives off the side.

She levels herself in front of the target, steadies her breathing aims and throws.

"SHIT!_"_

She shouts to herself as the knife falls to the floor, she had missed the board completely which never happened, normally she could do it blindfolded and the chances of her missing the bullseye were pretty slim. She knew her mind wasn't on the job at hand. She tries again and misses but this time it was a loud bang from upstairs that had distracted her.

She ran as fast as she could, taking 2 steps at a time. Entering the hallway cautiously, she saw the image she feared most of all, the imagine of her Uncle arriving home from a hunt covered in blood. She runs over to him and manages to catch him just as he fell.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Her voice was shaky.

"I'm...I'm...Okay." His breathing was heavily and rapid.

"No your not, where are you hurt?" Lana doesn't really wait for a response she quickly starts observing his body to try and find where the blood was coming from.

"My...my... stomach."

She rips open what was left of his torn shirt. She gasps in horror when her eyes fall onto the 3 large gashes across his stomach which were oozing blood. She runs to the kitchen and grabs a towel, before returning, she quickly starts applying pressure, her Uncle gasps in pain. The bleeding didn't seem to ease, she grabs her cell out of her pocket and calls for an ambulance. She notices that her Uncles breathing was slowing down which was not a good thing.

"The ambulance is on it's way okay, just hold on, please just hold on your going to be fine." She tries to reassure him as well as herself

"I love you" Her Uncle places his hand on her face, sending a shiver down her spine from the coldness.

"No...NO we are not doing this I am not saying goodbye." She shouts at him trying to hold back her tears.

He removes his hand as he starts coughing, removing his hand from his mouth Lana sees the blood on his lips, he was deteriorating fast.

"My box upstairs..." he breaks off into another coughing fit

"Its okay Uncle Jack you don't..."

"There's a letter go get it." he manages to mumble out in-between his deep breaths

"I will don't worry, you can show me later"

"Now go now...please" Although his voice was quiet she could hear the assertiveness in his tone.

She hesitates for a second before running upstairs to his room, she pulls open his wardrobe and throws out the shoes that were obstructing her from getting to the box. When she finally gets the box she flings it open and rummages through the contents until she sees the letter that she had been sent to find, it had her name on it, she shoves it into her pocket and sprints back to her Uncle. She resumes her actions of applying pressure to his wound.

"Did you... fi...nd ...it?" Jack asks breathlessly.

"Yes...yes I got it. Shhhh don't talk just save your energy okay."

Lana's eyes leave her Uncle when she hears a knock at the door guessing it was the ambulance crew she shouts them to come in. The two paramedics take over ushering her to the side. They place her Uncle onto the stretcher.

#######################

When they arrive at the hospital the Doctors rush him straight into surgery. Lana slumps into a chair in the waiting room, she stares at her bloodied hands they were shaking, she runs to the toilets across the hall she finds the first available cubicle and throws up. Finally emerging from the toilet she takes in her appearance in the mirror, she was pale the only colour she had on her face was red, blood, it must have come off her hands she turns on the cold tap and starts to franticly scrub her hands clean. Once all traces off blood were removed she starts on her face splashing it with cold water. She heads back into the waiting room.

All she could think about was that she couldn't lose her Uncle not now not like this he was all she had left in this world, it had been the 2 of them since she was eight they were each other worlds. It was a normal father/daughter relationship, she had never known her real father so to her, her Uncle was her dad. They had always gotten along pretty well but when he lost his sister which was her mother they somehow created an unbreakable bond through their grief.

She laughs to herself when the memory of their shopping trip comes into her mind. She had just started her period and they had to get some sanitary pads she could tell that the situation was awkward for him but he covered it well. The time spent in the shop was very short he had just grabbed one of everything and headed to the till. But it was how he handled it afterwards that made that day so memorable. He took time off from the hunt to do anything and everything that she wanted he even took her shopping which he hated, but he didn't moan he just watched her with a smile on his face happy in the knowledge that she was happy.

There were only two things that she remembered fighting about one was boys. Not that she had much experience she was only 16 and had only had one boyfriend, they dated for a grand total of 2 months, during them 2 months her Uncle watched her or rather him like a hawk. Lana had to admit she thought that was the reason he dumped her, he was completely scared of her Uncle Jack.

The second was hunting. He knew that when he took Leah in, that he would have no choice but to tell her about his life as a hunter. She remembered the day he told her, she was 10 years old. He didn't want to tell her when she was that young but after a demon entered a neighbours house he had no choice. At first she freaked out but slowly she came round. The day after he started her training. Although he taught her everything he knew about Demons and taught her how to defend herself he drew a line at hunting he told her that he would never take her on a hunt.

Lana was brought out of her memories when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looks up to see Simon.

Simon was the neighbour who her Uncle had saved from the demon. Jack was able to save Simon and but unfortunately he couldn't save his father. Simon's Mother wasn't there when the demon attacked and she couldn't handle the truth about what had really killed her husband, so she moved them away pretty soon after that, telling Jack that she didn't want her son anywhere near a crazy man. However when Simon was 18 he got a job as a policeman and moved back into their neighbourhood. He wanted to find out more about the supernatural world, which Jack was more than happy to share with him. Simon was always a welcome guest at their house, plus Uncle Jack always said it was handy to have a policeman on side. Simon also had a soft spot for Lana, he always thought of her like a little sister, and she looked at him as her big brother although as she got older she had to admit she had developed a major crush on him. Simon was now 22 and he had now been promoted to deputy.

"Lana, I'm so sorry I came as soon as heard. Are you okay?" Lana doesn't answer him. He notices that her t-shirt was covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" He questions placing his hand against her t-shirt. Lana could hear the panic in his voice. She grabs hold of his hand.

"It's not my blood" She states meeting his gaze, she could see the relief fill his eyes. 

"So have they told you anything?" He asks as he takes a seat in the chair next to her. He places his arm around her trying to comfort her. Lana shakes her head.

"No, they haven't told me anything"

Another 20 minutes passed, Simon and Lana sat in silence both worried for Jack's outcome. She jumps straight to her feet, while Simon takes position at her side as Jack's doctor walks into the room.

"How is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Why don't we take a seat" The doctor ushers her to sit but she refuses.

"I'm fine just tell me" She demands before noticing the look on his face "Oh my god" She places her hand over her mouth. Simon places a steadying hand on her lower back.

"Can I see him?" She asks.

"Of course"

Lana follows the Doctor into the room where her Uncle lay. Pulling back the curtain she was met with her Uncle who was lying completely still on the table.

"_He looks so peaceful" _she thought to herself. She places her hand on his face but quickly removes it as the coldness of his face shocks her. She stumbles backwards, Simon moves quickly behind her and catches her. Turning around she buries herself into his safe embrace.

#####################

Simon takes her home. Lana hadn't said a word since she had seen her Uncle, she just sat there gazing out of the window. When they pull up outside her house Simon notices her whole body tense. He walks around to her side of the car and opens the door, he places out a hand helping her out. Lana slowly opens the front door, suddenly stopping as her eyes were drawn immediately to blood stained carpet in front of her. She felt herself choke up but she didn't cry, she hadn't cried at all yet. Simon feels her body giving way, tightening his grip around her he leads her pass the stain on the floor and takes her up stairs.

He closes the toilet lid and places her there, while he starts running the shower. Placing his hand underneath the water to check that it was warm, he turns back to face her.

"Are you going to be okay to hav..."

"I'll be fine" she mumbles under her breath.

"Okay" Simon runs his hand over her hair and places a kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone.

Lana discards her blood stained clothes into the laundry bin before slowly stepping into the shower, feeling the water slowly run over her body she finally felt safe to let her tears fall.

Meanwhile downstairs Simon was busy trying to clean up the blood stains. He didn't want her to see them, she had already seen too much. After about 45 minutes the stains had dissappeared, although he knew deep down that she would still be able to see them, and that thought made his heart break for her. As he put away the cleaning products he realises that she still hadn't come downstairs, so he decides to go and check on her.

As he makes his way upstairs he could no longer hear the shower, gathering she had gone to her room he walks across the hall as he does he notices that the door to Jack's bedroom was open. Slowly peering into his room, he sees Lana sitting at the bottom of his bed, she was wearing one of Jack's old flannel shirts. He takes a seat next to her, Lana turns to face him. He notices that her eyes were red and bloodshot, and he could see the glisten of more tears forming behind her big dark brown eyes. Finally breaking, her tears fall, Simon gathers her small delicate frame into his arms, and pulls her close to his chest. He stays with his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe until finally they both give into their exhaustion and fall asleep.


	2. Letter Of Secrets

**Family Ties**

**Letter Of Secrets**

Simon stirs the next morning only to find that he was alone. His eyes quickly dart around the room, looking for Lana but she was nowhere to be seen. Making his way around the house every room was coming up empty, he starts to panic, before he hears a noise coming from the basement.

Cautiously making his way down into the basement, he finally finds Lana. She was standing in the middle of the room, with her hands on her hips she was breathing rapidly. Looking at her he could see that she was sweating and gathered that she must have been down here for some time.

Simon clears her throat gaining her attention. Lana turns quickly on her heels.

"Morning"

"Morning" Lana replies diverting her gaze. Simon sensed that she was feeling uncomfortable. It was probably to do with the fact that she had woken up in his arms.

"Lana about this morning..."

"You want some breakfast?" She asks walking past him up on her way up the stairs.

Simon stands on the stairs for a second, before following her. As he walks into the kitchen, he watches as she was frantically rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards. He could hear her mumbling things underneath her breath but he couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

"Lana" 

"Well we haven't got much in, it was Uncle Jack's turn to go shopp..." She stops mid ramble as Simon places his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Lana if you want to talk" 

"No, I'm fine I just need to start getting things organised"

"I can help you" 

"I can do it by myself"

"Lana..."

"Simon, please. I'm fine"

"Okay well I better get to work." Simon places both his hands on her arms.

"If you need me, for anything..." 

"I'll call you."

He rubs his hands up her arms before leaving. He desperately wanted to pull her into her arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but in true Lana style she had put on her game face, which meant there was noway he could penetrate through.

######################

Lana rushes towards her cell from the bathroom, trying to answer it before it rang off, luckily she made it.

"Simon"

"Hey. So I have some good news, I've managed to put a hold on the social services, well at least till after the funeral."

"Well I suppose that's something" 

"Look I'm going to do everything that I can, I'm not going to let them take you away." Simon states reassuringly.

"I know you will, but lets be real here the chances of them letting me stay with you are slim."

Simon didn't want to admit it but she was probably right, but he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

"So how are things going for the funeral? Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"I think I've got everything covered"

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Well I better go then."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

She hangs up her cell and slumps onto her bed. She could feel her tears threatening to fall, she rubs her eyes trying to prevent that because she didn't have time for this she needed to be strong for her Uncle, she needed and wanted to do him proud. She decides to try and keep herself busy. She had organised everything for the funeral, so she decides to start cleaning.

5 hours later Lana lets her tired body fall onto the sofa she had cleaned the whole house top to bottom, she was exhausted, although she had to admit that the fact that she had eaten, or slept properly since her Uncle Jack's passing a week ago, didn't help. Feeling every muscle in her body aching she decides that a hot bath was in order.

Making sure that the water was her desired temperature, Lana starts removing her clothing. She pulls out the hair tie letting her long wavy blonde hair fall against her bare skin. She slowly lowers herself into the bath, instantly feeling her muscles relax as the hot water wraps around her body. Placing in her headphones, she lets herself get lost in the music, finally allowing herself to relax.

Feeling the temperature dip she decides that it was the right time to get out. Removing her headphones she scans the room looking for a towel when she realises that in her haste to get into a hot bath she'd forgotten to grab a towel. Cursing underneath her breath, she moves to the other end of the bath tub and opens the laundry basket hoping to find a towel. She starts pulling out some of the contents, and throwing them to floor before she finally found a towel.

Stepping out the bath, she wraps the towel around her small frame, which she had to admit herself had gotten smaller. She knew she needed to eat but she just could stomach anything. She starts picking up the items she had discarded to the floor, as she picks up one item she sees something fall to the floor. Looking to the floor she instantly freezes when she recognises the item it was a letter, the letter her Uncle was so persistent that she had it before he died.

Curled up on the sofa dressed in grey sweat pants, and a black hooded jumper, her damp hair resting on her back. She found herself staring at the envelope that was placed on the coffee table, nervously picking at the label wrapped around on of her Uncle's lagers. Taking the last swig of her lager she finally finds the strength to open the letter only to feel a cold shiver come over her when she sees the familiar handwriting of her mother.

_To My Darling Daughter _

_If you are reading this letter then it means I have lost my battle for life and your Uncle has lost his, and for that my darling I am truly sorry. I also have another apology to make to you. I know I have always kept your fathers identity from you but please understand that I was doing what I thought was best for you, to try and keep you safe. _

_As me and your Uncle are no longer with you, I feel that now is the right time for you to know your father and to know that you are not alone in this world. His name is John Winchester and he is a hunter. (I gather after my passing __Jack would have told you about his world and taught you the essentials to keep you safe) I am sorry I never told you about that life but I tried to keep you out of it for good reason but I realise that I can't protect you from that forever, I guess you could say its in your blood._557 569 0723_this is last number I have for him. I'm afraid that I also lied to him as well, he does not know__ about you and I apologise for leaving you with the responsibility of telling him. I know that John will face his responsibilities and take care of you. I hope that one day you can understand and forgive my for my actions._

_I will always love you _

_Mom x x x x x x _

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she realises that there was something else in the envelope. She pulls out a piece of paper, as she unfolds it she realises that it was her birth certificate. In one corner of the paper was her mothers name _Elizabeth Anne Jones_ and in the other corner was her fathers name _John __Winchester. _In the centre of the page she sees her name but it was different instead of seeing _Alana Elizabeth Jones_ it said _Alana Elizabeth Winchester. _Her Mom had her christened her as a Winchester so why had she let her use the surname Jones none of this made any sense.

Pulling the final item out of the envelope, her eyes fell onto an old picture. She smiles to herself as she sees the familiar faces of her Mom and Uncle, but the face in the middle she did not recognise. Flipping the picture over she saw the names, _Me, John and Jack. _

"_That's my Dad"_ She thought to herself as she turned the picture back over.

Lana fell back into the sofa, she couldn't believe what she had just read, she couldn't get her head around it. Her Mom and Uncle had both lied to her, they knew who her father was and how to contact him, but even when she was younger and begged to know who he was they lied. She felt like her whole life had been a lie, even her name was a lie, she wasn't a Jones she was a Winchester.


	3. Goodbye Uncle Jack

**Family Ties **

**Goodbye Uncle Jack**

After a sleepless night sleep Lana starts getting ready for one of the worst days of her life. Clicking off the hair dryer she hears a knocking on the front door. Wrapping her grey robe around herself she made her way downstairs.

"Who is it?" Lana questions.

"It's Simon"

Lana unbolts the door opening it slightly allowing Simon to let himself in the rest of the way as she starts walking into the kitchen. As Simon followed behind her he was shocked how her appearance had changed in few days since he had seen her. Her skin was pale and sickly looking, her eyes looked sunken and were underlined by dark circles. She looked broken, like she was ready to collapse into a heap.

"Tea okay?" 

"Fine"

As Lana hands him a hot cup of tea Simon takes her hand in his. She avoids his gaze, as she didn't want him to see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Without a word Simon places his cup on the counter and pulls her into a bear hug, making sure that he cradled every inch of her. Lana felt her tiredness take over and finally she let go. Although she didn't cry, she let herself fall into his embrace, knowing that he was probably the only person who she could allow herself to show weakness with. Simon moves one hand and runs it over her soft, silky hair repeating the comforting motion.

"It's okay I'm here. I'm not going to leave." Simon reassures her.

Pulling her head back slightly, so that she could finally look at him she was met by his big blue eyes that were glazed with sadness for her. He takes his hand from the back of her hair and softly moves a strand of her blonde hair that had fallen over her eyes. As he moves the hair away Lana felt her eyelashes flutter a small smile creeping onto her face from the tickling sensation his action caused. Cupping her face in his hands, he lowers his head and gently places his lips upon hers. The kiss wasn't a kiss of passion it was of comfort and security. He didn't try and deepen the kiss and neither did she. Finally he pulls away and looks at her, he could see the emptiness in her young supposedly innocent big dark eyes, although he knew that she had witnessed too much for a girl of her age to be innocent any more.

"I better go and get ready" She speaks just above a whisper, she doesn't wait for Simon to respond she makes her way upstairs.

As Lana walks into her bedroom her eyes straight-away fall onto her black dress that was hanging on her wardrobe. Taking a seat on her bed, she finds herself staring at her black dress knowing that when she put it on that this day would be real, her Uncle was really gone. Taking a deep breath she forces herself up and starts getting ready.

Once she was dressed and her hair and make-up was done she grabs her bag, when the letter that she had spent the whole night re-reading caught her eye. Picking the letter up again she takes a seat and stares at the picture that was in the envelope.

Simon walks over to the window when he hears a car pull up outside, noticing that it was the funeral car he makes his way upstairs to go and get Lana. As he walks into her room he notices that she quickly shoves something in her handbag, before she turns to look at him with a nervous look on her face. Deciding to ignore his instincts, that were screaming at him that she was hiding something, he informs her that the cars were here.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." Simon nods his head and leaves her room, to wait downstairs for her.

Composing herself she makes her way downstairs. She sees Simon standing by the door. Grabbing her coat, she makes her way to Simon's side. Simon puts the big umbrella up covering himself and Lana from the rain, that emulated the way Lana felt. Approaching the car Lana grabs hold of Simon's hand as her eyes land on her Uncle's casket. They both stand there for a moment taking in the scene in front of them, knowing that they had to get going Simon tightens his grip around hers and leads her to the car behind.

Standing at the burial site, Lana could feel everybody's eyes on her, and she knew that they were feeling sorry for her which she hated. Lana couldn't take much more, the fact that everyone was feeling pity for her, and that she was standing just inches away from where her Mom was buried and the words the priest was saying, made her want to run away from everything. Trying to bury herself inside, she concentrates on the sound of the rain drops on the umbrella, she always found the rain comforting and she needed to be comforted right now.

She was brought out of her own world when she felt like she was being watched, it made her feel uneasy. Lifting her head up she looks around for the prying eyes. A few people were looking at her but she knew that it wasn't their eyes making her feel unnerved.

Figuring that the feeling was coming from somewhere else she starts scanning the surrounding areas. Simon notices that something had taken her attention.

"Lana you okay?" 

She doesn't answer him as she finally found the culprit. Noticing a man standing on the hill, she knew straight away that he was the cause of the hair standing up on the back of her neck. She couldn't make out the man's face because he was to far away and the weather didn't help matters. Checking her bag to make sure she had some essential items, i.e. Holy water and a small silver blade. Not matter the situation she could never turn off her hunter instinct, something her Uncle always told her 'Never drop your guard no matter what situation you are in'.

Without a second thought she starts heading towards the man not caring that she was getting soaked from the rain, she wanted to know who the man was and why he was here, watching her Uncle's burial from afar.

"Lana where are you going" Simon takes hold of her arm, but instantly she frees herself from his grip.

"I'll be back in a minute" She responds in a strict tone, telling him to let her go.

Simon took note of this and turned around to face all the eyes that were staring at him. He smiles uncomfortably and nods to the priest indicating him to carry on, which he did.

Watching the girl approach him he wasn't sure where to put himself, turning around he sees his truck and wonders if he could make it and drive off before she was able to reach him, but turning back to face the girl, who he had to admit the closer she got the more familiar she looked, he knew that running wasn't an option.

"_It can't be...is it... no...it looks like him"_

Lana debated with herself as she watches the man she thought she knew fidget underneath her gaze. Coming to a stop just in front of the him, it finally became clear who he was.

"Jonh, John Winchester." 


	4. Surprise

**Family Ties**

**Surprise**

Lana didn't know how she managed to keep calm as she stood in front of her father for the first time and lied directly to his face. She wanted to tell him who she was but she didn't want to do it the middle of graveyard in the pouring rain, so she lied and told him that Jack had left something for him and could he come to the house after the funeral and collect it. John wasn't hesitate at first she could tell, but he finally agreed. She told him to follow them back to the house. Before she left she took one last longing look at him, trying to see if she could see any of herself in him, and the only thing she thought were similar were their eyes. He had the same big dark eyes as hers but that was about it all her features were defiantly her Mom's. As she stood near him she felt so small, he must have been 6'1 easy, so he towered over her 5'3 frame. She couldn't explain why but the man had a great presence and she knew that he probably got respect from most people that he came across. Maybe it was the rough subtle that was flecked with grey, or his eyes that looked like they were full of knowledge. She finally tore herself away and walked back over to Simon, who she could tell, was dying to ask her about the stranger.

An hour and a half in Lana didn't think that she could take much more. She was sick of shaking everyone's hand a retelling the story of how a bear had killed her Uncle rather than the truth, which was that her Uncle died a hero, he had saved a young girl from a Wendigo, but before he killed it the monster managed to rip his claws into his stomach. She was also growing impatient, her real Dad was sitting in her front room and she desperately wanted to talk to him.

Finally people started leaving and Lana couldn't hide her relief as she walked the last person to the door to say thank you. Simon walks into the front room and notices that the stranger was sitting in the corner where he had been since he come into the house. Simon couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about him that gave him an uneasy feeling.

John had been waiting patiently to get whatever it was that Jack had left for him. He could have done without this as he had plenty of other things to do, but he didn't want to rush the young girl he knew that this was a hard day and she probably didn't need some strange man bugging her. Plus he had noticed that she had a bodyguard following her all afternoon. Even at the graveside, the man who's name he believed to be Simon, was watching her every move and it hadn't stopped back at the house. Every time he caught John looking at her he would throw a deadly glare in his direction, that John figured was supposed to intimidate him, but it didn't. Simon walks over to him, standing in front of him he looks down and stares before finally speaking.

"I think it's time for you to leave"

"No" John simply replies as he remains in his seat.

"It wasn't a request" Simon snaps. John cocks his head to the side and stares him up and down before standing to his feet, standing toe to toe with him.

"No"

Lana walks back into the room and sees the two men standing off to each other. Lana moved as quick as she could, grabbing hold of Simon's arm pulling his attention onto her.

"Simon, it's okay I asked to come here. I need to talk to him. Alone" 

"I'm not leaving you alone with him, we don't even know this guy" Simon turns back to look at John who had let out a laugh, and was now shaking his head.

"I will be fine. So can you please leave" He looks back at Lana and saw the look in her eyes, and he knew she wasn't asking she was telling. So reluctantly he leaves but not before he makes her promise to ring after.

As she arrives back in the room after seeing Simon out she notices that John had resumed his position of sitting in the chair. She takes a seat on the sofa next to him. John could tell that she was nervous, because she hadn't stopped biting her lower lip.

"Would you like a drink?" She asks finally finding her voice.

"No thanks. So this thing your Dad left for me..."

"He wasn't my Dad"

"Sorry I just thought"

"I'm his niece" 

"Your Lizzy's daughter, I didn't know she had a kid. No wonder I thought you looked familiar, you look exactly like her. Where is she by the way"

"She passed away, cancer."

Lana informs him as her shaky hand pulls out the envelope from her bag. As she looks back in his direction she could see the sadness in his big dark eyes. Lana suddenly started to feel guilty, she already dropped a piece of bad news onto him and now she was about to drop a bomb on him that would change everything.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. She was a great lady" Lana could tell he genuinely meant the words he spoke.

"It's okay."

Taking once last look at the envelope in her hand, she finally hands it over to him. John could see her hand shaking, he takes the envelope that she was extending to him. John opens the letter and starts reading. Lana watches nervously as he eyes roam the words written on the page. Once he finished the letter he looked in the envelope and pulled out the remaining items. His hand runs over picture, a smile forms on his face as the memory of that day comes back to him. He places all the contents back into the envelope and places it onto the coffee table in front of him. Lana waited for him to say something but he just kept staring at her in silence. She couldn't take it any more she had to know how he felt.

"So?" She questions

"So your my daughter"

"Surprise" John couldn't help but smile at her sarcasm.

"When did you..."

"When did I find out? Just before my Uncle passed away he told me about the letter."

"Typical Jack" Lana could here the frustration in his voice.

"Your mad, I'm sorry" Lana's eyes drop to her hands.

"Yeah I'm mad, with Jack and your Mom, but I promise I'm not mad at you at all. None of this is your fault" Lana looks back at him to see a smile forming on his face.

"Me to"

"So Alana..."

"It's Lana, everyone calls me Lana" 

"Sorry. I have to ask you, what do you want from me?"

John knew his words may come across a little harsh but, he didn't have time waste, he needed to know what she wanted form him. But he suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he saw the hurt in her big dark eyes, by the words he had just said.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that, I just..." 

"No it's okay I understand, you probably have places you need to be."

"No there's nowhere I need to be, not just yet anyway" John tried to comfort her, as he saw the beautiful smile on her face he knew he had succeeded. "So is that offer for a drink still on the table?"

"Of course, beer okay?"

"Perfect"

Lana returns from the kitchen and hands John his drink. They sit in an awkward silence. John filled the silence by drinking his drink. Lana sat on the sofa her eyes drifting from her hands, over to John and back again when he caught her looking. She wanted to ask him but she was afraid of what his reaction would be, and whether she could handle his response. John catches her looking at him, she had been doing it since she had sat down, and she was once again biting her bottom lip.

"There something you want to ask me?" Meeting his eye line Lana knew that now was her chance.

"Well actually there is something"

"Go on" 

"My Uncle Jack was my legal guardian. But now he's...now he's..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words so she carries on leaving that part out.

"Thing is I'm only 16 and although I'm more than capable of looking after myself in the eyes of the law, I'm still a child which means I'll be thrown into foster care unless..."

"Unless you have a guardian."

"Yeah" John rubs his coarse hand over his face. Lana could tell that her fears were going to come true, this was not going to end like a Hollywood movie.

"Alana.." 

"Lana" She corrects him.

"Lana, I want to help you I really do but this really isn't a good time for me"

"Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I didn't exactly plan this" Lana was now her feet. " I would give anything not to have to be in this situation" John also stands to his feet.

"It wouldn't be safe for you to be with me" A humourless laugh escapes from her lips.

"I'm not glass I won't break I can handle myself. I just thought that maybe considering that we just found each other this could be our chance to get to know one another. But I suppose I've gone 16 years without your help I don't know why I thought I need it now."

John wants to kick himself for hurting her, but his life wasn't safe. He had already put distance between himself and his two sons so that he didn't put them in danger and there was no chance he was going to put his 16 year old daughter in the firing line, even if it meant breaking her heart.

"I'm sorry I just can't." He goes towards her but she backs away from him. He could tell that she was trying to fight back her tears.

"Just go"

"Lana"

"GO" She shouts, pointing to the front door, she tried to stop her hand from shaking, she didn't want him to see her being weak.

John stares at her, he felt a swell of pride rise in his chest, she was holding herself, defending herself it made him proud. She was right she could handle herself, look at for herself she could manage without him. He takes one last look at her as promises himself that if he made it out alive from the yellow eyed demon, that he would find her and put this all right. John moves towards the door. Lana follows behind him, making sure she locked the door when he left.

"_I am not going to cry, not over him, I am not going to cry!"_

She argued with herself but Lana knew she was fighting a loosing battle as she felt a tear roll down her flushed cheeks. She didn't understand how he could do that, just abandon his own daughter so easily.

John climbs into his truck, when he had heard about the funeral he knew he had to come, he owed Jack that. But when he met Lana and she told him Jack had left him something he never expected it to be a daughter. He couldn't believe after everything the three of them had been through that Jack and Lizzy had kept his daughter a secret from him. Suddenly he felt overcome by rage. Clenching his fist he bangs it against the steering wheel.

"_What am I doing" _He thought to himself before he runs back towards her front door. He starts banging on the door, he knocked so hard that he thought he might knock it down, but he didn't care.

Lana was on the floor her back resting against the door that her father had just bailed out off. Five minutes of sitting on the ground feeling sorry for herself, she decides to get up. She was about to push herself up off the floor when suddenly the whole door vibrated. Shooting up onto her feet, her reflexes took her away from the door, before she gained control and went back over to the door. Opening the door cautiously, she saw John standing there with his sad eyes.

"You better get packing" 

"What...I..um...Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure, your my daughter you should be with me." 


	5. Meeting Bobby

**Family Ties**

**Meeting Bobby**

Lana doesn't need to be told twice, she immediately runs upstairs and starts packing up her belongings. She quickly throws off her dress and pulls on a her blue ripped skinny jeans, a long black t-shirt that had rock and roll scribbled across it and a picture of skull. Pulling her black duffel bag out of her closet she starts chucking in her clothes, she never really was one for tidiness. Once all the clothes that she thought she would need were thrown in her bag, she packs all of her toiletries. She grabs another smaller duffel bag. Opening the drawer on her bed she removes the fake shelf to revel a secret compartment full of weapons. She starts pulling out certain items, such as her glock that was loaded with rock salt, holy water, a bag of rock salt etc... She also pulls out a rosary bead necklace that she places around her neck. She finally puts on her black leather biker jacket and her black converse trainers. She places two last items into her bag, a picture of her and her Mom, and one of her Uncle's flannel shirts, she could still smell him.

John exits the kitchen where he was waiting, he heard some noises coming from the hallway. As he goes to investigate he watches as Lana struggling down the stairs. He laughs to himself before going to her aid. Grabbing the bags he understood why, with her small frame that she was struggling.

"What you got in here, the kitchen sink" She flashes him a sarcastic smile before answering him.

"Just some clothes, and stuff and some weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Yeah well you can never be to prepared, Uncle Jack always taught me that."

"Right" Lana could tell that her last statement didn't settle well with him.

"So I'm ready if you are"

"Ready"

Lana follows him out to his truck. She climbs into the passenger side. John joins her in the truck, he notices that she was staring at back at her house.

"You sure your ready?"

"Yeah"

They drive for a few hours before Lana breaks the silence.

"So where are we going?"

"To visit a friend of mine. Figured we could spend a few days there" She could see the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry I've known this guy for years we can trust him."

Lana nods her head before staring back out the window. She could feel her eyelids growing heavier, she tries to fight it but before she knew it she was asleep. The sleep that she had missed out on since she had lost her Uncle had finally taken over her. Maybe it was because for the first she felt safe again.

Pulling up outside Bobby's house, John shuts off the engine. He leans forward to check on Lana and he wasn't surprised to see that she was still sleeping, he guessed that she hadn't done much over the past week. Knowing that she needed to catch up, John walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. Placing one hand underneath her legs and another one around her waist he lifts her out the truck. Lana stirs from but she doesn't wake she curls herself closer towards John. Carrying her bridal style he makes his way to Bobby's door, he kicks the door with his boot as his hands were preoccupied. As he waited for the response he looks down at Lana's sleeping form. _"She must be exhausted"_ He thought to himself, she hadn't stirred at all.

Bobby was about to put the Whisky he had just poured to his lips when he heard a bang on the. Cursing under his breath for the interruption, he reluctantly goes to answer the door. Bobby's jaw drops when he sees who his midnight guest was. Bobby hadn't seen John Winchester in over a year, but that wasn't an unusual occurrence for a hunter, his jaw dropped because John Winchester was standing on his doorstep in the middle of the night carrying a young girl in his arms.

Looking at the expression in Bobby's face he knew he was shocked to see him. But he gathered that his shock was more to do with Lana than him.

"Well you going to let me or make me stand out here all night?"

"Come in" Bobby moves to the side allowing John to enter.

John walks into the next room, that was like a front room/library. Walking over to the old sofa he places Lana gently onto it, making sure not to wake her. He grabs the nearby cushion and positions it under her head.

Bobby stands in the doorway, watching John with this young girl. _"What the hell" _Bobby thought to himself. Seeing John act like this was just weird, John very rarely shows his caring side and especially with a stranger, and as far as Bobby knew this girl had no connection with John.

"Bobby...Bobby" Bobby quickly snaps out of his thoughts.

"Yeah"

"You got a blanket or something?"

"I'll go get you one"

Bobby returns 2 minutes later, blanket in hand. He watches as John lays the blanket softly over the girls sleeping body, making sure to cover every inch of her. _"It's a good job she's small" _Bobby thought to himself as he realises he must have grabbed one of the smallest blankets he had. Shaking his head in confusion, Bobby walks into the kitchen leaving John and the girl alone.

As he tucks the blanket underneath her chin he gently moves a piece of her soft blonde hair out of her face. He finds himself once again staring at her, all he could think to himself was how beautiful she was and he couldn't believe that someone who looked so perfect could be his. Leaving her alone with her dreams John walks into the kitchen where Bobby was standing, two beers in hand, John accepts the one he was offering to him.

The two stood in silence drinking their beers. John notices that Bobby was staring at him, waiting for some answers but John didn't know where to start, be he knew he had to say something he had just turned up on his doorstep in the middle of the night.

"What is it Bobby?"

"Well I'm just waiting for you to start explaining"

"I don't where to start"

"Well you start by telling me why you've MIA for over a year, or why you've been sending Sam and Dean across the country on random hunts. But why do you start by telling me why you've turned up on my door step in the middle of the night carrying a girl in your arms...Oh and if you would like to enlighten me on who the hell she is that would be nice." 

"She's my daughter" John states bluntly causing another look of shock to spread across Bobby's face.

"What" Bobby shouts.

"Sussh...keep it down" John pocks his head around the door to check that Bobby's shouting hadn't disturbed her. He pulls the kitchen doors closed and turns back to face Bobby who was pulling a bottle of Whisky out of the cupboard.

"I think were going to need something stronger." They both take a seat around the small kitchen table.

John necks back the first shot of Whisky, Bobby pours him another one while John starts explaining. Bobby also knew Jack and Elizabeth so John didn't have to explain who they were just how they kept the secret from him and Lana, well until now.

"Jesus" Bobby runs his hand over his beard "Well that explains why Jack, went off the radar. Shame he was a great hunter. But why now why has he le..."

"Jack's dead Bobby. Before he died he gave a letter to Lana telling her who I was"

"Poor kid." They both have a moment silence as they both realise that for a girl of 16 she had it pretty rough.

"John. How did she find you. Sam and Dean have been looking all year and got nothing" 

"She didn't find me. I heard through the grapevine bout Jack's death and that he was getting buried. Jack and I always got along, he helped me through a lot, so I thought I'd go and pay my respects. Lana recognised me from the photo that was in the letter."

"Not that I mind but how come you brought her here?"

"She doesn't have anyone else. Once Lizzy died she was placed in Jack's care and now he's gone..."

"I see, in the eyes of the law she doesn't have a guardian."

"I couldn't leave her there Bobby, we all know what them foster care places are like I couldn't face it."

"You don't need to convince me I get it. So what's the plan, I mean are you going to tell Sam and Dean." John wipes his hand over her face before rising to his feet, and turning his back on Bobby.

"You are going to tell them, right?"

"Bobby I haven't even got my head around this yet, so until I figure out what I'm going to do they don't need to know. They don't need the distraction." 

"Distraction? Something tells me that they wouldn't mind" John eyes dart to Bobby, warning him not to push it, this was his family, which meant he made the decisions. 

"Okay." Bobby raises his hands in a defeat, he knew when and when not to push John.

"So what are you going to do about the girl?"

"Well I was wondering if Missouri would take her in, or maybe you?"

"Me" Bobby shakes his head in disbelief. "I really don't get you John, you have just sat here telling me that you don't want her to be alone, get lost in the system. And now you want to dump her here or with Missouri, two people who are complete strangers to her, while you just up and leave. You might as well left her where she was." Bobby snaps.

"What am I suppose to do Bobby, I am so close to finding this demon, it would be too dangerous to have her with me."

"I understand that this demon wrecked your family and you want revenge I get that, but you are letting this demon do it again. She's your family and you're letting him destroy what you could have."

"I can't"

"God dam it John, it's time for you to start facing up to your responsibilities, she's your daughter and she needs you more than you need to kill this demon" Bobby stands to his feet and storms upstairs.

John takes his glass and the bottle of the table and walks back into the room where Lana lay still sleeping. He takes a seat in the chair next to her, and watches her as she slept. The words Bobby had said running through his mind. He was right she was his responsibility, and she needed him, but he had to continue hunting down the demon he owed Sam and Dean that, but maybe he could take a few days, cut back on the research and finally get to know his daughter.


	6. Getting To Know You

**Family Ties**

**Getting To Know You**

Lana slowly starts to stir, she tries to stretch out but realises that she couldn't move her legs. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looks down to her legs, where a big black dog had settled. Most people might have freaked out to wake up in a strange house with a big scary looking dog lying on top of them, but Lana had a soft spot for big dogs, they were just pussy cats really, and if the dog was going to maul her to death then she was pretty sure he would have done it by now.

Looking around her surrounding she finds John sleeping in the chair opposite her. He looked like he had been there all night. Slowly reaching into her back pocket she retrieves her cell. She notices that she had 8 missed calls and 5 messages, she didn't have to look to know who they were from, it could only be one person Simon. She did feel bad he was probably so worried, the last time he had seen her he'd left her in the presence of a strange man and now she was gone. She sends him a text.

_Simon, sorry I bailed. I'm okay and safe. Promise I will fill you in soon. Speak soon xx_

Once the message had sent she turns her phone off and places it back into her pocket. She notices the kitchen was next door. Carefully she pulls the corner of the blanket from underneath the sleeping dog before wrapping it around herself, as there was a chill in the air. As she stood to her feet the dog suddenly woke. Lana approaches him slowly not wanting to startle him. She strokes his head that was like the size of a football.

"Hey there boy, see I knew you were a pussy cat" She speaks to him in a mocking baby voice as he started licking her hand.

She continues towards the kitchen, Halfway there she hears the raspy tones of John, she quickly turns around to face him.

"Where are you going?" He questions as he stretches in the chair.

"I was just going to make a drink" She replies sheepishly

"Get your ass back here and rest, i'll make us a drink" John orders as he walks over to her.

"I've been asleep for" Lana looks at her watch "Nearly 10 hours I think I'm pretty rested."

John smiles as he looks down at her. He moves a strand of her blonde hair from her eyes.

"You've had a hard week you need to let your body recover." She smiles at him before conceding to his wishes.

"Well can I at least go to the bathroom?" She jokes causing John to laugh at her.

"Sure, it's just through there." John points to the door just down the hall. Lana turns on her heels.

"Coffee?" He shouts to her.

"Actually i'm more of a tea girl. Milkly no sugar."

"Tea it is then" He mumbles to himself.

Leah enters the bathroom, a shiver runs down her spine as her bare feet touch the tiled floor. _"Who ever this Bobby guy he really needs to invest in some heating"_ she thought to herself. She runs the hot tap only to get cold water, shaking her head she splashes the cold water onto her face. As she pats her face she looks at herself in the mirror, John was right she still needed rest especially if the dark circles underneath her eyes were anything to go by.

Taking the hair tie off her wrist she pulls her hair into a messy bun. She wraps the blanket back around her before heading back to John. She makes her way over to John who was sitting in the chair that he had made his bed for the night.

Accepting the mug that John handed to her, she takes a seat on the sofa where she had spent the night. She pulls her legs underneath so that she was sitting Indian style. She pats the seat next to her inviting the dog to take back his former seat, which he does.

"I think he likes you"

"What's his name?"

"Rumsfeld"

Lana takes a sip of the tea, enjoying the warmth it sent through her body.

"Is it okay?"

"Perfect" She replies before they both the room falls into silence. Not being able to take John decides to makes the first move.

"So I suppose we should probably talk"

"I suppose, but why don't we start off with some basics before we get to the heavy stuff, it's way to early for that." John breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes back in his chair.

"So shall I start?"

"Go ahead sweetheart"

"Okay were to start. Well I prefer Tea to Coffee."

"Me too" John adds taking a swig of tea. Lana smiles, knowing that they had at least one thing in common even if it was just a choice of drink.

"Yum.. my favourite colour is Red, dark Red. My favourite food has to be a bacon cheese burger, hmm it's just the best ever. Oh and Pizza but no Olives, yuck hate them things. Oooh then there's Haagen Dazs ice cream, Cookies and Cream flavour, always sloves my problems...What?" Lana questions as John starts laughing.

"That's a lot of food"

"What can I say I like to eat. Anyway I was saying."

"Sorry. Carry on"

"I love scary movies, but my favourite film of all times had to be The Goonies, I must have made Unle Jack watch it a million times"

John notices her body stiffen at the mention of her Uncle. Lana tries to choke back her tears.

"So when's your birthday?" John asks trying to change the subject. Lana takes a swig of her tea needing the spilt second to compose herself.

"February 3rd."

"So what else, what kind of music do you like?"

"Yum I listen to pretty much anything depends what mood I'm in really. But I do like a bit of classic rock, it's my guilty pleasure."

"So you told me about the things you like, is there anything you don't like?"

"I hate sports, watching it playing it just hate it. Oh and I really really hate clowns."

"Clowns?" John questions shocked by her confession.

"Yeah, they are the freakiest little things around." John laughs. "It's not funny"

"It's a little funny, after everything you about the supernatural world and Clowns scare you"

"Okay maybe it's a little funny." Lana starts laughing with him.

#####################

Bobby was about to make his way down stairs when he hears laughter erupting from downstairs. Smiling to himself he decides to head back upstairs so that John could spend some quality time with his daughter.

########################

"Okay so what about you. What are John Winchester's loves and hates?" John wipes his hand over his rough subtle smiling at the girl in front of him.

"Okay lets see. My favourite movie has to be the Godfather Part 1."

"Classic" Lana nods her head in agreement with his choice.

"My favourite colour is green, I also like to a bit of classic rock myself. We'll we've covered the fact that I like tea. Let's see what else" He runs his hand through his hair. "I was a Corporal in the Marine Corps, with company 'Echo 2/1 " John takes of his dog tags and passes them to Lana.

Lana looks at the dog tags reading the inscriptions before handing them back. "There nice, bet it's nice to have something like that. Knowing that you served your country it's an honour."

"Yeah it is"

"So what else."

"I hate peanut butter with a passion, and my favourite meal has to be a roast." He pauses for a second falling into his memories of when Mary was alive. " I can't remember the last time I had one"

"Well maybe I could make you one sometime."

"Yeah" They fall into silence again.

"So I guess now comes the serious talk."

"I guess" Lana replies biting her lower lip.

"So is there anything you want to know?" John asks.

"Yeah loads"

"God where would I start"

"How about at the beginning, like how you knew my Mon and Uncle."

"My wife Mary was killed. Her death was put down to a house fire, but I was there...it was no house fire."

"It was a demon, wasn't it?" John nods his head.

"Everyone thought I was going crazy, I even went to see a physic. Missouri, that's the name of the physic, she introduced me to your Uncle. Your Uncle along with Bobby taught me everything I know."

"So is that how you met my Mom?"

"It was a few years later. I don't know if you know this but your Mom was a medic. She used to open her doors to hunters, patched us up. Most people went there, less questions you see."

"I didn't know she did that, I knew she was a doctor, but I didn't know that."

"Well that's how I met her. I was on hunt, got hurt. I was only a few miles away so I managed to drive myself there. Lizzy took me in no questions."

"So I'm the consequence of a one night stand." Lana scoffs. John leans over as places her hand in his.

"No sweetheart it wasn't like that" Lana looks into his dark eyes and smils slightly. John releases her hand and continues his story.

"Lizzy was very beautiful and she had this way about her, before you knew what was happening you became intoxicated by her. You know your exactly like your Mom in that way" John notices Lana roll her eyes. "That was supposed to be a complement."

"Thanks. So it was more than a night stand?"

"Me and Lizzy were there for each other when we needed someone but..."

"But your heart belonged to Mary" John bows his head.

"It still does. But if your Mom had told me about you I would have been there, faced up to my responsibilities"

"She probably didn't tell you because she knew she could never have your heart" Lana snaps, hurt by the thought of John using her Mom. "I think that's enough of memory lane, for today. I'm going to cleaned up if that's okay"

"Your bags by the door" Lana gets up and grabs her bag before turning back to face John.

"Her name was Elizabeth by the way. Uncle Jack was the only one who called her Lizzy."

"Sorry" John apologises. Lana continues into the bathroom.

All the talk of her Mom made her feel upset. The woman John talked about was a completely different person to the woman she knew. It made her sad to think that she never got the chance to talk to her Mom about her life. She was also missing her Uncle, she could really do with them both of them right now but knowing that she would never see either of them again made her heart ache. She turns the shower and steps underneath so that no one could hear her cries.

###################

Bobby was getting restless upstaris. He walks onto the landing, he listened for a good 5 minutes before he was a 100% sure he couldn't hear any voices. Making his way downstairs he notices that the front room was empty, so heads into the kitchen where he sees John standing by the sink gazing out the window, he was alone.

"Where's the girl?" John turns to face Bobby.

"Shower" He answered simply.

"Heard you two talking this morning, how that go?"

"It was a start."

"That good, hey." John nods his head. "So you decided what your going to do?" Bobby asks helping himself to a mug of coffee.

Well I wondering if it would be okay if **both **of us stayed for a few days till we find our feet."

"Well i'm not about to chuck a young girl out on her ass, you on the other hand" Bobby toyed.

"So is that a yes?"

"Course"

"There is one thing"

"Knew there would be a catch, go on what is it?"

"I haven't told her about Sam or Dean yet and I would like to keep it that way." John states in a serious tone.

"I'm not going to lie for you John."

"I'm not asking you to, i'm just asking you not to mention them around her." Bobby shakes his head and was about to lay into him, when a npise came from behind him.

#######################

Lana steps out of the shower quickly wrapping a towel around her small frame as the cold air hit her skin. She starts rummaging through her bag trying to find something to wear. Finally she pulls out a pair of blue ripped straight leg jeans, and a black hooded jumper. Once she was dressed she brushes her teeth. As she turns the tap off, she hears voices coming from the other side of the door. Pressing her ear against the door she tries to listen to what they were saying. She heard John mention the names Sam and Dean and then the other voice, who she gathered must have been Bobby, raise his voice like he was angry. She didn't get to hear any more, as she leaned further against the door her hand must have leaned on the handle causing the door to open and sending her face first onto the floor.

"_That's going to leave a bruise" _She thought to herself a she felt a pain hit her rib. Pushing her damp hair out of her face, she looks up at the two men that were staring at her.

"Hi, you must be Bobby I'm Lana"


	7. Living With A Teenage Girl

**Family Ties**

**Living With A Teenage Girl**

Lana and John had been at Bobby's for about a week and Lana had to admit she was really enjoying the time she had spent with John. The first couple of days had been awkward, not just for her and John but for Bobby to. Neither one of them had much experience with having a teenage girl around.

Although Lana was far from your typical girlie girl, she still had a few typical teenager traits. One of her worse habits were leaving her clothes lying around everywhere, even though she had set up home in one of Bobby's spare room her clothes always found away out of her room. She chuckles to herself as she remembers the time Bobby found her bra.

#########################

Bobby was clearing up downstairs ready for dinner when he came across a small piece of black lacy material. Picking it up he swallows the lump in his throat when he realises what it was. A bra, or to be more precise Lana's bra. Walking upstairs with the bra pinched between his thumb and his finger, he opens the door to her room and walked straight in, where they both got a shock.

Lana was standing in her room with just a pair of grey boxers on, she was trying to find her black lacy bra, when suddenly she heard the door open. She screams as she sees Bobby standing in her room, in shock. Realising that she was naked she grabbed her t-shirt off her bed and wrapped it around her bare chest. Bobby on the other hand turned around, quickly diverting his eyes. He apologised frequently as he walked out the room.

John returns from the store, he had been to pick-up some groceries. As he entered the house he heard Lana scream. Dropping the bags he was carrying he immediately ran upstairs taking two at a time. As he reached the top of the stairs he bumped into Bobby, he could tell he was flustered. Without asking any questions John burst into Lana's room where he was met by another scream.

Once Bobby had left the room, Lana went back to trying to find her bra, she had to check if Bobby was okay. But Lana didn't get very far in her search because the next thing she knew it was John's turn to barge in. She screamed before grabbing her t-shirt and wrapping it around herself once again.

"GET OUT" She shouted.

"I'm sorry." John apologised as he backed out of her room.

John looks at Bobby who had now managed to compose himself.

"I think she might want this"

Booby suggests as he holds up her bra. John takes the bra and knocks lightly on Lana's door. Lana opens the door, just enough so that she could just see their faces, as she was still not decent. He passes her the bra with an apologetic look on his face.

"Thank you" She grabs the bra and slams the door.

Thankfully things had moved on since then. Once all three of them were over their embarrassment, they had a family meeting all of them laying down a few house rules. They were now in a routine. John and Bobby always made sure they knocked before they entered her room and Lana had learned to keep most of her things in the confines of her room.

##########################

Apart from the few hiccups and awkward moments Lana and John's relationship was blossoming. They had both decided to steer clear of memory lane, although John did let a couple of stories about her Uncle slip, but Lana didn't mind, because enjoyed hearing them.

They had been doing lots of things together. Lana showed him her impressive knife throwing skills and some over things she had been taught. She saw the pride in her eyes, it was a look that made her feel good, and a look that she hoped to see a lot of.

John was impressed with her skills, she had been trained well and there was no doubt in his mind that she could hold her own, Jack had done a great job, he had taught her well. Although he was proud of her, he also felt jealous. Jealous that he hadn't been the one to teach her like he had with his boys. He was jealous that he had missed out on so much of her life, that he made a promise with himself that if he made out it alive from his battle with yellow eyes, he was going to take time away from the hunt and focus on his family.

"John...John you still with me?" Lana asks noticing that he was in a daze.

"Yeah. Right so you ready to this?"

"I think so"

"Okay then start her up"

Bobby watches from the kitchen window, he chuckles to himself as he watches John's truck kangaroo around his back yard.

"I think she's going to need a few more lessons... huh boy" Bobby says to Rumsfeld, before heading outside the back to call John and Lana for lunch.

As they all sit around the table John and Bobby could help but smile to themselves. Lana was a completely different girl to the girl that had arrived a week ago. She had started eating properly so she had put on some much needed weight although in Bobby's eyes she was still to skinny. Not only did she look healthier, there was a sparkle in her eyes, something she didn't have before, and it was something that John hoped that she wouldn't lose again.

"What" Lana asks as she realises that Bobby and John were both staring at her smiling.

"Nothing. You just seem happy" John states taking a swig of his beer.

"I am"


	8. Sorry, But I Have To Go

**Family Ties**

**Sorry But I Have To Go**

It was 6.30 in the morning and Lana was already up and pottering around in the kitchen, because today she had decided to make John and Bobby a big roast dinner with all the trimmings. She had all her ingredients ready because she had begged Bobby last night to take her to the store, she'd also persuaded him to let her drive. Bobby was a bit hesitant at first, but she reassured him that she had moved on from the kangaroo stage. Finally he gave in unable to resist her pleads. And in the end Bobby had to admit that she was not that bad, and when he turned to face her she flashed him one of her smiles that Bobby had now come to know as the '_I told you so' _smile.

########################

Lana starts by pulling her long blonde hair into a messy bun, and wrapping Bobby's apron around her. She starts setting up the ingredients that she needs first when her phone starts ringing. She doesn't need to look to know who it was, it was Simon. So far she had managed to ignore most of his calls, but she knew that she had to answer him sooner or later. Looking around Lana checks she was alone, which she was, so she decides to answer it.

"Lana"

"Hey Simon."

"Oh my god where are you? How have you been? Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"Simon calm down. I'm okay, I'm not hurt."

"When you weren't answering any of my calls I got worried, I've had all my officers looking for you and that man."

"You better be joking, Simon I'm fine so you can call off the dogs."

"Lana you just vanished. Last time I saw you, you were talking to that man and then..."

"Simon that man is my father."

"What" Lana notices Rumsfeld ears shoot up, and she realises that she wasn't going to be alone for much longer.

"Look Simon I'm sorry for leaving, and I promise that I will explain but right now I have to go."

"Lana, wait where..." Lana hangs up and immediately turns her phone off, knowing that Simon would try to call her back.

Just as she puts her phone in her back pocket, John enters the room and he notices that Lana was flustered.

"You okay" He asks concerned about her.

"Yeap" She responds, but she still keeps her back to him as she still tries to compose herself.

"You need a hand with anything?"

"No I think I have everything covered."

"Okay then" John goes to leave the room knowing that she wasn't in the mood to talk. But Lana calls him back.

"Dad" John walks back into the kitchen with a quizzical look on his face.

"So it's Dad now" Lana finally turns to look at him.

"Thought I'd try it out, see how it felt, is it okay?" John notices that she was biting her lower lip which meant one thing, she was nervous.

"How did it feel?"

"Good"

"In that case it's more than okay."

John walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. It was awkward at first because this was physically the closest they had been, but after a few seconds they both embraced it, the hug lasting a little longer that a normal hug would. John was the first to pull away, but he kept his one arm draped around her shoulders. They both stare at the kitchen counter that was over loaded with ingredients.

"So what did you forget?" Her eyes shoot up to meet his.

"What makes you think..." John raises his eyebrow at her. "Okay so I forgot something. I forgot the filling for the pie."

"Well it's okay we don't have to..."

"Oh no" Lana points her index finger at him. "You can't have a roast without pie. Pie is an essential part of the meal, and we are going to do this properly."

"So would you like me to go to the store for you?"

"Well if you're offering" She joked.

"Any particular flavour?" He asks as he grabs his jacket off the back of the chair.

"You can choose I'm not fussy"

"Okay apple it is then." He kisses her on the cheek before he leaves.

#####################

When John returns he enters the house and was greeted by the smell of Turkey cooking and he had to admit it smelt amazing. He walks into the kitchen, he laughs to himself when Lana turns around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed and she had flour smeared across her forehead.

"What?"

"Nothing here's your filling"

"Thanks"

She watches as John walks over to the fridge freezer. She saw him pull out a six pack of beer and place them in the fridge, he also places something in the freezer but she didn't see what it was. Turning around she refocuses back onto her cooking.

Three and half hours later Bobby and John were leaning back on their chairs completely stuffed.

"Lana sweetheart, that was amazing" Bobby praises her before taking a swig of his beer.

"I second that"

"Why thank you I try my best." She smiles at the both of them. "So how was the pie" She asks looking in John's direction,

"Completely worth a trip to the store."

"See told you we needed the pie." Lana gets up from her seat and starts collecting the empty plates.

"I don't think so sweetheart. You take your skinny ass in the other room and relax. Me and your Dad have this covered" Bobby orders.

"Are you sure?" She asks looking between the two men.

"100%" John added. "There's something in the freezer for you"

"Really" John smiles and nods his head.

Lana walks over to the freezer and inside she sees her favourite ice cream staring back at her. She lets out a girlie squeal.

"I heard that's your favourite"

"Thanks Dad" Lana turns back to the freezer.

Bobby smiles at John who was looking at Lana with the biggest smile across his face. Bobby couldn't remember the last time he saw John this happy. Turning his attention to Lana, he notices that she was grabbing a spoon.

"You can't possibly be hungry, after what you've just eaten." Bobby asks. For a girl of her size she had already put more food away than he thought was possible.

"Always room for ice cream Bobby" She responds before eating a spoonful of ice cream and walking into the other room.

##########################

Bobby and John were half way through clearing up when John gets a phone call. He takes the call. Bobby watches his facial expressions and he could tell that it wasn't good news.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asks as John hangs up.

"That was Caleb. Daniel Elkins has been killed"

"You're shitting me."

"I wish I was" John runs his hand over his face. "Bobby I have to go"

"Where?"

"Colorado"

"You can't just leave, what about Lana?"

"I know timing isn't great, but I have to go. My guess is Sam and Dean are probably already there."

"Why would they be there?"

"Because I mentioned Elkins in my journal and like you said they have been searching for me."

"Your right if they think there's a chance your be there they'll haul their asses right after you."

"Yeah and they could be walking straight into a trap I have to go after them."

"And Lana, what happens with her?"

"I can't take her with Bobby it's to dangerous."

"More like you don't want her running into Sam and Dean"

"Bobby it's got nothing to do with that. If it is a trap then I don't want to put her at risk. Plus i've been thinking about it, I think until all this with yellow eyes is over, the less people know about Lana the better."

"Including Sam and Dean, Christ sake John they need to know."

"She's my daughter Bobby, it's me who decides what is right for her not you."

"Well you better tell her you're leaving then. That's if you trust her to stay here with me."

"Course I do Bobby, I didn't mean it like that." Bobby just nods his head before walking off. John takes a deep breath before going to break the news to Lana.

##########################

Lana snuggles up on the sofa, grabbing the book she had been reading over the past couple of days. Bobby's library was one of the best things she liked about his house. He had books on everything supernatural. Right now she was half way through reading a book about Werewolves. She was so ingrossed in the book, that she misses her mouth causing her ice cream to drop onto her t-shirt.

"Shit"

Placing her book down she takes the ice cream and makes her way to the kitchen. As she approaches the door she hears John and Bobby talking and by the sound of it their conversation it sounded heated. She was going to walk away because she didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, but she heard something familiar. She heard Sam and Dean's name being mentioned again. "_Who are these guys and why do they keep whispering about them" _She thought to herself. She hears someone leaving the room and not wanting to get caught she runs back to the sofa pretending that she hadn't heard anything. As John walks in she looks at him mustering a false smile onto her face. He walks over to her and takes a seat next to her.

"What you reading?"

"Book about Werewolves."

"Any good?"

"Interesting. So is there something I can help you with?" She asks bluntly not being able to beat around bush for mush longer.

"Okay there's something I have to tell you"

"Okay"

"I have to go away for a few days"

"What?...Where?"

"A friend of mine has been killed and I have to go and sort things out"

"You mean your going on a hunt?"

"Yeah"

"I guess by the look on your face I'm not coming with you?" John places his hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"You know I can handle myself" She shifts in her seat causing his hand to fall from her knee.

"Yes you can, but this isn't right for you. It might be a trap and I am not putting you in that situation."

"But..."

"But nothing, your staying here and that's the end of it." Lana goes to argue back but the look and the tone John had spoke with told her that this was an order not a request.

"Yes sir" She bows her head avoiding his gaze.

"Good. Right I better go and pack"

John gets up and leaves the room. She fights back her tears she didn't want to cry she didn't want to show weakness. She wanted to so him that she was strong.


	9. Dead Man's Blood

**Family Ties**

**Dead Man's Blood**

Sam and Dean were sitting in another nameless diner, trying to find a hunt. Sam was surfing the internet while Dean was tucking into his bacon cheese burger.

"You got anything" Dean asks swallowing the contents in his mouth.

"A woman in Ioha fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived." Sam replies with a disgusted look on his face at Dean's poor eating habits.

"Sounds like that more incredible than twilight zone." Sam nods his head in agreement.

"A local man in Colorado, goes by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled to death in his home."

"Elkins, I know that name"

"Doesn't ring a bell" Dean wipes the grease off his hands before grabbing his Dad's journal.

"What you think Dad knew him?" Dean doesn't answer, he just continues looking through the journal until he finds what he was looking for.

"Here check it out" He hands the journal to Sam, who looks at the information their dad had written.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asks

"It's a Colorado area code"

"You think maybe Dad would be there?"

"Don't know, maybe. You wanna check it out?"

"Yeah"

####################

Dean picks the lock to Elkins house, they both enter with their guns raised. They each take a room to search. Sam starts searching around his room when he finds something.

"Dean there's salt by the doors" Sam shouts to his brother.

"What a line of protective salt or oops I've spilt the salt."

"It's a clear ring. You think this guy Elkins was a player" Sma asks making his way over to Dean.

"Defiantly." Sam looks over Dean's shoulder at the book he was flicking through.

"That looks a lot like Dad's journal" Sam states.

"Yeah, but some of this stuff dates back to the Sixties."

They both start searching the room where it looked like Elkins was killed. The room was in a complete mess. There was broken glass and all the furniture was overturned, when something catches Dean's eye. He bends down to get a closer a look.

"You got something?" Sam asks.

"There's some scratches on the floor. Pass me a piece of paper will ya." Dean takes the paper from Sam and places it on top of the scratches, he takes a pencil and traces over the scratches.

"It looks like a message" Dean takes a closer look at the paper before handing it to Sam. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters six digits, it's the location and combination of a post office box. Sam scoffs.

"Just like Dad used to do it"

##############

Sam and Dean sit in the car both staring at the envelope that they had got from Elkins mail box.

"You think J.W stands for John Winchester?" Sam asks

"I don't know but it's a hell of a coincidence."

"Shouledwe ope..." Sam doesn't get to finish his sentence as there was a knock on Deans window. They were both shocked to see the face staring back at them.

"Dad" Dean states as John climbs into the back seat.

"Dad what are you doing here. Are you alright?" Sam questions.

"I'm okay. I heard about Elkins, got here as soon as I could. Figured you two would be here."

"Wait you came all this way for this Elkins guy?" Sam asks shocked that his father was here for Elkins.

"He was a good man, taught me a lot"

"You never mentioned him." Dean asks.

"Well we kind of hand a falling out. I haven't spoken to him in about a year. I should problem look at that" John points to letter in Dean's hand. He hands John the letter, which John starts reading.

"Son of a bitch" John snaps.

"What is it" Dean question sensing that his Dad was annoyed.

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad what is it" Sam snaps growing inpatient with him.

"When you searched the house did you see a gun, an antique like an old

Cult revolver. Did you see it?" John questions looking at both of his sons.

"um...there was this um old fashioned case but it was empty." Dean replies.

"Dam it" John wipes his hand over his face.

"DO you think who ever killed Elkins stole the gun?"

"We have to pick up the trail" John orders as he climbs out of the car.

"What...wait you want us to come with you?" Sam asks shocked by his fathers orders. John leans through the window.

"We have to find this gun" John clarifies.

"The guy why?"

"Because Sam it's important"

"Dad we don't even know what these things are" Dean states.

"They were what Elkins hunted best... Vampires."

"Vampires I thought there was no such thing." Dean lets out an exasperated breath not believing what he was hearing.

"I thought they were extinct, I was wrong." Sam and Dean exchange shocked expressions as John heads back to his truck.

#########################

Sam and Dean arrive at the cabin John was staring at. They take in their belongings getting themselves settled. Once they were settled John starts explaining the law on Vampires.

"Some of what you have heard is true the rest is bull. First of all they are not afraid of Garlic and Holy crosses don't repel them, neither does Holy ground. They can be killed by a wooden stake to the heart and they will burn in daylight. They also have supernatural hearing and strength. And if that wasn't enough they can compel you"

"This should be easy then" Dean states sarcastically

"Well this might help" John reaches inside his bag and pulls out a purple flower. "This is Vervain. It will stop them from being able to compel you. You should carry it with you at all times." Sam and Dean both take a piece of the flower.

"You should both get your head's down. I have to go and make a call." John gets up and walks out of the room. Once he was outside he calls Lana, she answers after two rings.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetheart"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to hear your voice, and let you know I got here safe."

"How's the hunt going?"

"It's taken a few unexpected turns but nothing I can't handle. Are you okay?" He asks noticing that she didn't sound like her normal self.

"Yeah I'm okay, Bobby's been great but I have to admit I kind of miss having you around."

"Me too"

"Well just keep me updated okay."

"Will do"

"Okay well I guess i'll speak to you soon." 

"Okay night" John hangs up, before heading back inside where he finds Sam and Dean already asleep on their beds.

########################

John wakes Sam and Dean when he gets a lead over the radio. He grabs his bag and heads to his truck with Sam and Dean hot on his heels. When they arrive at the scene John goes to talk to one of the policemen.

"What you got?" Dean asks as John makes his way back towards them.

"It was them alright. Looks like there heading West, were going to have to double back to get pass the detour." 

"How can you be so sure?" Sam spits out growing annoyed by his fathers actions.

"Sam" Dean warns, knowing that this was only going to end badly.

"I just want to know were going in the right direction" Sam replies looking at Dean, before turning back to look at John.

"We are" John replies in a serious tone.

"How do you know?" 

"Because I found this Sam." He hands him a vampire fang. "Any more questions?" He asks as Sam looks at the fang.

Sam was about to answer but John's phone rings. Looking at the caller ID John takes the call and starts making his way over to his truck. Sam and Dean wait inside the Impala waiting to follow John, Sam takes the driver seat.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Sam questions.

"I dont Know"

"Aren't you curious" Dean looks at Sam

"If Dad wanted us to know he would tell us."

"You really believe that? Dean we've been looking at him for over a year and we've tried so many times to get him on the phone, and it was impossible." Dean shakes his head.

"I can't believe it's starting"

"What"

"Like you said we've been looking for Dad, for over a year. We finally find him and now there's static."

"I'm happy that we've found him and were all working together again..."

"Good"

"I just don't like the way he treats us like were children" Dean rolls his eyes.

"He barks orders at us like were five years old and now he's hiding things from us."

"Sam he does what he does for a reason." 

"And doesn't that bother you?"

"No. I'll do what it takes to get the job done Sam, now just drop it" Dean snaps, growing tired of Sam's behaviour.

Sam starts the engine when he notices John pulling off in his truck. Dean gets a phone call from John giving him directions. When Dean informs Sam. He could he didn't take it very well. Sam pushes his foot down on the accelerator, pulling in front of John truck causing John to slam on his breaks. Sam and John storm out of their vehicles and march towards one another.

"Oh god" Dean mutters underneath his breath, before following Sam out of the car.

"We need to talk" Sam snaps in John's direction.

"About what" John snaps back in the same harsh tone.

"About everything. Where are we going Dad, and what's the big deal about his gun?" Sam steps closer to John.

"Come on Sam we can do Q and A after we kill the vampires." Dean tries to settle the situation. But Sam was having none of it.

"Last time we saw you, you said it would be dangerous to be together and now out the blue you've changed your mind. And another things what's with all the secret phone calls you've been taking, we could neve..."

"Get back in the car" John seethes

"NO" John closes the remaining gap between him and Sam.

"I said get back in the car" John speaks through gritted teeth.

"I said No" Dean gets in the middle and grabs Sam pushing him back towards the Impala. Sam mutters underneath his breath but John hears him.

"What...What did you say" John asks.

"You heard me"

"Your the one who left, walked out when me and your brother needed you."John grabs hold of Sam's collar.

"Your the one who said if you leave don't come back, your the one who closed that door." Sam shouts back at John. Dean breaks the two apart again sending John back to his truck and dragging Sam back to the Impala.

######################

The three of them stake out the Vampire nest. As they stand in silence John realise that Sam was right Sam and Dean deserved to know about the cult. Breaking the silence he starts telling them about the cult. He starts off with the history of the gun about how it was made in 1835 and that the gun had been made for a hunter. He also tells him that only 13 bullets were made, and the bullets could kill anything supernatural. And the reason he wanted it so badly was because he needed that gun to kill yellow eyes. After listening to the revelation Sam and Dean both agree to do what ever they can to get the cult back.

Once nightfall darkens the skies Sam, Dean and John advance towards the nest. John heads straight towards Luther (the leaders) bedroom, as he thought that's were the cult would be stored.

Sam and Dean try to help a girl that they found tied up, but as they try to help her the girl starts screaming causing all the vampires to wake up. Sam and Dean head outside knowing that the vampires would not be able to follow them outside. Once they were outside they wait for their father to appear. John was about to grab the cult when Luther wakes up and easily throws him across the room. John manages to escape from him and joins Sam and dean outside.

Back at the cabin the three of them start planning a plan B. John had sent Dean to go and get some dead man's blood as that was like poison to Vampires. When Dean returns he sees Sam sitting alone in the room.

"Where's Dad. Please don't tell me that you two haven't fallen out again" Sam laughs at his brother.

"No we haven't fallen out he's outside, on the phone again"

"Right" Sam could tell that Dean was now becoming curious of their Dad's secret phone calls.

John walks back into the room, he feels both of their eyes on him, but he brushes it off and continues discussing plan B.

######################

Dean lifts up the hood on his beloved Impala, and starts tinkering under the bonnet.

"Car trouble?" Deans turns around to see Luther's lover Kate walking towards him. "Let me give you a lift, maybe back to my place"

"I think i'll pass not really into the whole dead chick thing"

"Ooh" She slaps him across his face, Dean falls to the ground.

Kate grabs his throat and lifts him off the ground, when all of a sudden she gets shot in the chest with an arrow. Sam and John appear running from the woods.

"Dead man's blood Kate it's poison to you lot aint it?" John says.

"You son of a bitch" Kate snaps before the poison creeps into her system and makes her drowsy. Dean catches her before she falls.

"Right, you two head out i've got this from here" John states taking Kate from Dean.

"Dad you need us, why can't we help you" Sam spits out.

"That wasn't a request Sam that was an order" John storms back to his truck, dragging Kate with him and leaving behind to pissed off sons.

#######################

John drives along the road knowing it wouldn't be long before Luther would pick up Kate's scent and come after her. Three miles later and John was proved right. He slams on the breaks as he sees Luthor and a few other Vampires standing in the middle of the road.

"GET OUT THE CAR" Luthor roars.

John gets out and drags Kate with him, holding a streak next to her heart.

"Kate you alright?"

"Yeah, dead man's blood" She replies to Luthor.

"You Bastard" Luthor goes to walk towards John but he sees John press the steak closer against her.

"I want the Colt. I'll trade you her for the gun." John demands.

"Is this what this is all about, you can't shoot all of us." Luthor laughs.

"I don't the gun for you, I plan on using it for someone else. So put the Colt on the floor"

"Okay" Luthor places the Colt down."

"Back up."

As John walks closer Luthor backs away. As John bends down to pick up the Colt he keeps his eyes glued to the Vampires in front of him. But while he was doing that Kate manages to get her hands free from the rope John had bound her hands together with. She hits John, and her super strength sends him flying back against his truck. John was out cold on the floor, when suddenly Sam and Dean appear out from no where firing wooden stakes at the vampires. Luthor manages to get the drop on Sam and takes him into a headlock. Dean quickly picks up the steak Sam hand dropped when he notices Luthor and Sam.

"Put it down, or I'll break his neck." Luthor tells him with a chilling tone. Dean drops his weapon

"Why don't you people just leave us alone, we have as much right to be here as you do."

"I don't think so"

Luthor turns round to face John who had now woken up. John shoots Luthor with the Colt. He drops Sam to the floor as his body shakes before dropping to the floor, dead.

#####################

Back at the cabin Sam and Dean were in the middle of packing when John walks in, gaining both of their attention.

"You boys both disobeyed an order back there."

"Yes sir" Sam responds bowing his head.

"Yeah nut we saved your ass." Dean snaps at his father, Sam and John both turn to face him.

"Your right" 

"I am" Dean asks shocked by his fathers response.

"Yeah. I guess you two were right we are stronger as a family. Were going to fight this thing together."

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean answer in unison.


	10. Salvation Part One

**Family Ties**

**Salvation: Part One**

It was 6:45 and John knew he had to make a call, but deep down he really didn't want to. Walking outside he pulls out his phone and dials her number.

"Hello"

_"H..el..lo"_ Lana answers groggily.

"Sorry sweetheart did I wake you?"

_"Dad?_"

"Yeah."

_"It's okay you didn't wake me. You on your way back?_" John doesn't answer immediately, Lana knew something was wrong. "_Your not on your way back are you_?"

"Sorry sweetheart. This case has turned out to be a little bit more complicated." This time it was Lana's turn not to answer.

"Lana"

_"I'm still here. So when do you think you'll be coming back?"_

"I'm not sure."

_"Well how about you I come and join you?"_

"No way it's too dangerous. I'm not putting you at risk." John turns around when he hears a noise behind him. Dean was standing in the doorway.

"Me and Sam are ready. Everything okay?"

"I have to go" John syas to Lana before hanging up and looking back at Dean. "Okay lets go in" John motions Dean back inside the cabin.

###############

"Dad...Dad" Lana finally hangs up.

She falls back onto her bed, she knew that she had heard another male voice in the background and was 99.9% sure that the stranger had said the name Sam. It was too much on a coincidence, she needed to know who they were, and the only person that might have the answers was Bobby.

#################

John follows Dean back inside the cabin, he could feel Dean looking at him but not saying a word. John knew he had heard some of his call to Lana he was just wondering how much.

He walks over to the wall where he had set up all the research he had about Yellow eyes.

"So this is everything. About a year ago I finally managed to pick up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Dean adds.

"Yeah, I think the demon must have come out of hiding or something."

"So what's the trail?" Dean enquires.

"It started in Arizona, then New Jersey, Califorina. Houses were burned to the ground. I think it's going after families, just like it did with us."

"After families with infants?" Sam asks finally speaking

"Yeah. He appears on the night of the kids six month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly."

"So the deamon is going after them like it came after me. So Mom's death, Jessica, it's all because of me."

"Sam we don't know that" Dean tries to reassure him but fails miserably.

"Yes we do Dean." Sam snaps back.

"It's not your fault Sammy."

"Your right it's not my fault but it's my problem."

"NO it **our** problem." Dean snaps pointing his finger at Sam.

John interivens dragging their attention back to problem at hand. He informs them that he know where the demon is going to appear next. Salvation Ioha.

As they arrive in Salvation John orders them to spilt up and search the Hospital records for infants that are going to be six months old in the next week. They both agree.

Sam leaves the Medical Centre after gathering the information he needed, when he starts to get the familiar feeling in his head. He was having a vision. He rubs the side of his temples as images start flashing in his mind.

He heard the sound of a train passing then he saw a woman placing a baby into the crib. His vision seems to fast forwarded because the next thing he was seeing was the woman being pinned up onto the ceiling before she burst into flames. He was on the floor when his vision ended. He pulls out his phone and calls Dean.

####################

Lana still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Bobby her question. Bobby calls her to the kitchen for breakfast. Bobby notices that she wasn't acting like her normal self, she had barely touched her breakfast which was strange for Lana because she was like a bottomless pit.

"Lana sweetheart everything okay?"

"I suppose. Had a call from Dad this morning telling me that he won't be coming back for a bit longer."

"Oh right. So that's why your not your normal self."

"Some of it."

"There's something else"

"Can I ask you something?" she doesn't look at him but continues to play around with her food

"Of course"

"This may sound a bit random, and I promise that I wasn't intentionally trying to eavesdrop on you and Dad, and then there was that other..."

"Lana, you're rambling just spit it out." She looks up at him.

"Who are Sam and Dean?" He looks blankly at the girl sitting in front of him. That was one question he hadn't ecpected her to ask.

"This is a question your dad should be answering" He replies as he nervously gets up from his seat to places his dish in the sink.

"Well he's not here...Please just tell me Bobby if Dad's in trouble with these two guys..."

"He's not in any trouble with them."

"Then who are they?" Bobby turns to look at her.

"God I really didn't want to have the be the one to tell you this. Your not going to like it. I told John he should..."

"Bobby now you're rambling" Bobby wipes his hand over his beard trying to find a way to break this information gently to her but not matter how he said it he knew that she was not going to take it well.

"Sam and Dean their...their your brothers."

"My what?" She demands as she rises to her feet.

"Your brothers"

Lana remains silently as she paces the room, running her fingers through her hair. She was stunned into silence, that was not the answer she was expecting. Bobby watches her and she tries to process the information he had just told her.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Lana asks finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Bobby answers honestly, because he still didn't understand why John hadn't told her.

"Do they know about me?"

"My guess would be no" She kicks the chair she had once been sitting on. Normally Bobby would shout at her for kicking his furniture but right now he didn't think it was the right time.

"What was he going to do, never tell us, just keep us apart for ever. They have a right to know me, I have a right to know them." She snaps, Bobby knew she wasn't really talking to him but more to herself, so he remains quiet.

"I need some air."

Lana walks out the back door, Rumsfeld following her. Bobby thought about going outside and trying to talk things through with her but he knew that right now she probably just needed some space.

Two hours had passed and Lana still hadn't come back inside. He decides to give her 10 more minutes before going out and dragging her ass back inside. But Bobby didn't have to wait 10 minutes. He heard Rumsfled barking, which only meant one thing and that was trouble. Running outside as fast as his old legs could carry him. He arries at the spot where Lana had been sitting, he heart sinks when there was no sign of her or Rumsfled, but his heart sank even lower and he saw a substance on the piece of wood that Lana had once be sat. With closer inspection he realises that it was Sulfur.

After 20 minutes of frantically searching his yard and calling out her name he knew that Lana was gone. His face pales as he walks inside to make a call that he was dreading. How was he going to tell John that his only daughter was missing and the were clear signs that a demon was involved.

###################

John was sitting on his bed, head in his hands as he listened to Sam tell him about his vision. John was trying to deal with this, his son was telling him that he had seen a woman being burned on the ceiling, but John had more problems wrapping his head around the fact that his son was having visions at all.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" John asks directing his question to Dean, as this was his responsibility.

"We didn't know what it meant" Dean answers bowing his head, he knew John was mad at him.

"If something like this starts happening to your brother you pick up the phone and call me." John snaps angrily at him. Dean slams down his cup of coffee and starts walking towards his father.

"Call you, you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence, Sam called you when I was dying and still we got nothing but your voicemail. So you tell me why you never answered, because I've seen you make and receive plenty of call over the past few days." Dean bites back. Johns runs his hand through his hair, he knew his son was right.

"Your right, all though I'm not crazy about this knew tone of yours, your right and I'm sorry."

"Visions or not we know where the demon is going to be and we have a chance to stop it and..." Sam was interrupted as his phone starts ringing. Sam doesn't recongnise the number but answers it any way.

"Hello"

"_Hello Sam"_

"Who is this?"

"_Think real hard it should come to you."_

"Meg?" Dean and John share a worried look at the sound of that name. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

_"Yeah that hurt my feeling's by the way." _

"Just you're feeling, that was a Severn storey drop."

"_Let me speak to your Dad." _Sam looks up at John.

"My Dad, don't know where he is."

"_I know he's there Sammy, now just had the phone over it's time for the grown ups to talk."_ John holds out his hand, Sam give him the phone.

"This is John."

"_Howdy John, I'm Meg i'm a friend of your boys."_

"What do you want?"

"_We'll get to that first of all I have someone here who wants to say hello."_

Meg walks over to Lana, who was tied and gagged to a chair. As Meg approaches her, Lana's eyes widen as Meg pulls out her knife. Lana tries to struggle free of the ropes that bound her but they were too tight. Meg places the knife to Lana's throat.

"Now say hello to your Daddy" She whispers into her ear, before placing the phone next to her ear and pulling down her gag.

Lana shakes her head, she was not going to do this, she was not going to play Meg's little games and she was defiantly not going to help her set up her Dad. She looks up at Meg who was clearly annoyed that she was not co-operating. Lana had been a pain in her ass since she had kidnapped her, and finally she was growing tired of her behaviour. Meg removes the knife from her throat and backhands Lana across her face, drawing blood from her lip. Returning the knife back agaisnt her throat, this time a little harder causing the blade to cut her skin.

"Now speak to your Daddy."

John stood there waiting for a response but all he heard was the sound of someone getting hit. But after another moment he heard the word that sent him into a state of fear and panic.

"_Dad"_

"Lana?" John heard her scream again. She had spat at Meg for forcing her to speak to her Dad, and her punishment for that was a cut across her cheek from the knife.

"Lana" John shouts again. Sam and Dean just stare at their father ad the colour drains from his face.

"_I'm sorry she can't talk anymore she's a little tied up."_

"You listen to me. She has nothing to do with this you let her go NOW. Or I swear to god I will kill you"

"_Easy there John boy. We know you have the Colt and we want to make a deal."  
_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Oh right, we'll lets see if this jogs your memory." _

Meg walks back over to Lana and pulls out her knife. Lana didn't like the sadistic smile that was on her face, whatever Meg was planning it was going to hurt. Lana thoughts weren't wrong Meg stabbed the knife into her thigh causing Lana to scream in pain. John swallows hard at the should of his daughter screams echoing down the phone.

"You Bitch" John snaps through gritted teeth.

"_Next time I'll stab her in her heart. So why don't we try this again. We want the Colt."_

"I'm gonna kill you"

"_Now now John. We are willing to exchange the Colt for your bitch of a daughter. It's simple really." _

John rubs his hand over his face, he knew he had to make the deal but at the same time he couldn't give away the Colt he needed it too much.

"_John we haven't got all day."_

"Okay"

"_Sorry didn't quite hear that"_

"I said okay" He barks down the phone at her.

"_There's a warehouse in Lincoln on the corner of Wobassen Lake. Meet me there at midnight tonight."  
_

"That's impossible"

"_In that case I guess your daughter dies." _

"No"

"_Then midnight it is. Oh and John come alone." _Meg hangs up and turns around to face to Lana.

"Daddy's come through looks like your going to be saved."

She runs her hand across her cheek, before bending over and licking the blood off her cheek. Lana flinches away from her touch.

"Shame I really would have enjoyed killing you."

################

As John hands the phone back to Sam he walks over to bed, unable to stand on his shaky legs any longer. Sam and Dean look at one another both worried and confused by what has happened. They try to wait patiently for their Dad to say something.

As the silence continues Sam can't take any more. He needed to know what was going on.

"Dad what's going on? What did she say? And who's Lana?" John raise his one hand cutting Sam off.

"One question at time Sam" John replies deflated. "I'm going to Lincoln, to give Meg the Colt."

"What, why?" This time it was Dean doing the questioning.

"She's going to kill her if I don't." John pinches the bridge of his nose trying to push that horrible thought to the back of his mind.

"Who is she?" Sam asks again.

"She's the one he was talking to this morning." Both Sam and John were now looking at Dean.

"Yes she was but I don't have time to explain."

"But Dad the Demon is coming tonight. And the Colt is the only weapon we have to kill this son of a bitch and now you just want to had it over to Meg to save some piece of ass" Sam snarls as he stands to feet.

Sam figured that this Lana was just some girl that his Dad had probably saved from a Demon and the hooked up with. How wrong he was. Hearing his son talk about Lana in that way was too much. Finally finding some stability in his legs he closes the gap between him and Sam, grabbing the scurf of his clothes and pinning him against the wall.

"She is not a piece of ass and you will be respectful when you talk to me. I am still your Father."

Sam and John stare at each other both breathing heavily as adrenaline starts to pump through their veins. Dean had never been so glad to here his Dad's phone ring, he was not looking fore ward to trying to pull them apart. John backs away from his son and answers his phone.

"Yeah" John snaps still filled with anger.

_"It's Bobby, John it's about Lana she..._"

"I Know."

_"How?"_

"Meg"

"_What Meg has her?"_

"Yeah"

_"What does she want with her"_

"I can't discuss this right."

_"John there's some..."_

"Not know, but I promise we will defiantly be discussing this and how it managed to happen." John slams his phone shut and looks back at Dean and ignoring Sam

"Apart from us and a couple of Vampires no one knows what the Colt looks like."

"So what you just want to hand over a fake gun to Meg and hope she doesn't notice" Dean replies not really understanding his Dads way of thinking.

"I just need to by enough time to get Lana out of there and...and for you two to kill the demon."

"Wait you want me and Dean to kill the demon, alone?" Sam questions.

"I just want this to be over. We have all lost too much and I don't want us to lose anymore. We need to kill this Demon. Now if that means that you two have to be the ones to kill it then, that's the way it has to be."

#################

John and Sam pack up his truck in silence, neither one them willing to forgive the other just yet. The silence breaks with the rumble of the Impala pulling up behind them. Dean shuts off the engine and walks over to his brother and father. Dean shows John the fake antique gun he had got. John was happy with the replica.

"You know this is a trap Dad"

"Yeah Dean I know but I have to do this."

He looks at both Sam and Dean. He knew that he should probably tell them who Lana was, would probably make them understand why he had to go. But John knew his Son's and knew that if knew the truth they would flip and want to help him but John didn't need their help what he did need was both their heads in the game so that they could kill the demon and end this.

"Look I know you two probably feel a bit in the dark. But I promise when I finish this I will tell you everything." Sam and Dean nod in agreement.

"Dad will you at least promise me one thing." Dean asks in a low voice.

"What's that?"

"If this thing goes south, just get the hell out of there. Don't try and be a hero and get yourself killed. Your no good to us dead."

"You to" John answers.


	11. Run

**Family Ties**

**Run**

John arrives the location Meg had demanded they meet. He drove like a maniac to get to the location earlier than Midnight so that he would have enough time survey the Warehouse and set some traps of his own, knowing full well that Meg would have a few tricks up her sleeve.

After making sure all his bases were covered, John takes the long slow walk into the Warehouse, fearing what might be waiting for him inside. Scanning the surroundings all he saw was Meg standing, waiting for him to arrive.

"John you made it, to bad. I was really looking forward to killing that Daughter of yours. You will not believe what a pain in my ass she has been." Meg speaks as a twisted smile appears on her face with the thoughts of the pain she could have and still might inflict on his Daughter.

"Glad to here she's be keeping you on your toes. Now where is she?" John replies hostility in his tone.

"Fine you want to get straight down to business. I like that about you John. So why don't you just hand me the Colt." John shakes his head in disagreement, over his dead body was he going to give her the gun before he saw Lana.

"If you really think that I'm going to give you the Colt before I know that Lana is alive your really are out of your mind." John stands there as Meg's eyes roam over him. Trying to figure out what she was contemplating, wondering whether he had over stepped the mark. Suddenly a spine chilling smile creeps onto her face.

"BRING HER OUT." She shouts, keeping her eyes pinned on John. She liked his spunk, liked that he'd put up fight she knew he'd make a good kill, but it would be a kill she knew she would never have the pleasure of.

John waits, waiting for Lana to be revealed his heart almost pounding out of his chest with fear over the state she might be. Demons never played nicely and Meg seemed to have a dislike for Lana, something that would never end well for either one.

Finally hearing movement coming from the side of Meg John saw the door open and he finally got his first sight of Lana, and even though he knew she would be hurt, Christ he had heard some of her beatings, but to see his daughter covered in blood it was too much.

Starting at the bottom of her body John starts studying her injures, wondering if this could mess with his plan. He saw the stab wound on her left thigh "_That might be a problem"_ he thought. Letting his eyes travel up her body, he saw a cut on her neck and one resting across her right cheek. Her fear filled eyes were red, "_She'd been crying. Of she'd been crying."_ She also looked like she would be sporting a black eye in a couple more hours.

His anger filled eyes leave Lana for a second to analyse the man dragging Lana across the Warehouse.

John hadn't expected Meg to have brought company, she seemed to cocky, cocky enough to think she didn't need anybody to help her. That was John's first mistake. He wasn't going to allow himself any more.

As Ben makes his way towards his sister Meg he makes sure that Lana was pinned close against his chest. He did this for two reasons. Reason one, Lana was a spitfire. Since she had been untied from the chair she had tried to escape numerous times. At first he found it fun like a cat chasing a mouse, he enjoyed pouncing on her, forcing her to stay close to him. But just like cat and the mouse the game got old. So then came the time to cheat and over power her with his supernatural strength.

Reason two. Ben hadn't met many girls like Lana, maybe it was because she was literally a girl. 16 years of age. Ben could smell the innocence pumping through her veins and he liked that, knowing that he could be the one to taint her, teach her. And the fact that she always put up a fight every time he had made an advance on her, made him want her even more. And that's why he liked having her pushed up against him, he knew she would be fighting against on the inside, while he was enjoying every second of it on the outside.

Ben takes his place next to Meg. John watching the two of them. He wished he had the real Colt with him now because he really wanted to end the two of them. His temper rising the longer he looked at Lana, unable to stomach her current state, his legs had taken charge and he was heading straight towards her, until Meg brings him back into their world. John suddenly remembering where his was and the point of him being there.

"Ah Ah Ah" Meg tuts waving her index finger at John. John stops dead and watches as Ben places a knife against Lana's throat. "That was not the plan John."

"How are we going to do this?" Johns asks after exhaling a shaky breath.

"Where's the gun?" Ben asks finally finding his tongue. John slowly pulls the fake Colt from his inside pocket. Ben and Meg both eye the gun resting in the palms of John's hands.

"Good" Ben states.

Slowly he starts walking over to John. Ben shakes his head in disapproval as John starts to edge towards him. Seeing Ben push the silver blade closer towards Lana John freezes. Smiling the same chilling smile as Meg Ben continues. Standing just feet away from John, Lana eases in Ben's arms as the familiar scent of her Dad hits her nose. Knowing that the man standing in front of her wasn't a figment of her imagination and that he really was here, she knew that she was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay.

"Put the gun on the floor and kick it towards me" Ben orders.

John complies with his demands. Slowing placing the gun on the floor, his eyes never leaving Ben as he stands back to his full height. He lightly kicks the gun towards him.

"Now let her go" This time it was John to give his orders.

There was that smile again, John so wanted to wipe that smug smile from his face. He attention taken away from his thoughts of torture as he saw Ben finally move Lana away from his chest.

Peeling Lana away from his chest, he couldn't let her go without saying goodbye. Placing his foot on top of the Colt just in case, he turns Lana to the side of him so they were face to face. Cupping her soft cheeks in his hands he pulls down the gag covering her soft pout. Not giving her a change to gasp for air or cry out to her father Ben covered her lips with his.

Lana tries to push the horrible taste and feel of Ben's evil lips off hers. But again he was taking advantage of his strength and was holding her in position not leaving any space for her to breathe let alone escape.

John was about to strike when the sound of Meg shocked him, for once she was talking sense.

"ENOUGH. Just hand her over Ben." Meg rolls her eyes at her brothers antics. He was taken by a human, a hunter no less. She knew he wanted her as his play toy but this wasn't the time, the place or the right girl. Bigger plans lay ahead for that girl.

Noting the growing impatience in his sisters voice, Ben pulls away from Lana's lips, well not until he let his tongue roam across her lower lip, he needed one last taste.

"SON OF A BITCH" Lana exclaimed. Her scream only met by laughter erupting from Ben's.

"Bye Sweetness" Ben pushes her towards John who catches her just before she hit the ground.

Pulling her shaking body into his arms, John never thought that he would be so glad that he was able to hug her again. Pulling her to her feet he cups her face his palms, drowning in the eyes that he feared he might not see again.

"Are you okay" He asks just above a whisper, his mouth suddenly dry.

Unable to speak from the lump stuck her throat, she was so happy that she was wrapped up in his strong arms. A small nod of her head to show him that she was okay was all she could muster.

Meg could feel the bile rising in her throat as she watched the sicking scene in front of her. Forcing her attention from John and Lana, she refocuses on Ben or more the Colt revolver that Ben was now holding.

"What do you think, is it real?" She questions as she delicately runs her finger over the gun.

Ben wasn't sure. Yes it was an old revolver and yes it could well be the gun, but Ben knew there was only one true way to know for sure. Stepping back from Meg he slowly lifts the gun in her direction.

Meg stares her brother dead in the eye as he points the gun at her. She knew what he was going to do, it was the same thing she would have done if she was the one to get her hands on the gun first. She just couldn't believe that he had gotten the upper hand.

Lana was still taking in her father when he felt his grip tighten around her arm. Finally bringing herself back into the Warehouse, she tilts her head towards John's. She didn't need him to speak for her to know that something was wrong. She suddenly turns around facing Meg and Ben when she heard a gun being fired. Not that she had long to take in what had happened, as John was pulling her to the side room.

"YOU SHOT ME." Meg erupts "I can't believe you shot me" Meg places her hand over the bullet hole, and looks at the blood on her hands.

"Yeah" Ben looks down at the gun, before glancing up towards his now very pissed off sister. "And your still alive."

Meg shakes her head at her brother before quickly getting onto the same page. The gun was a fake.

Angrily turning to face John, where Ben was planning on shooting him with his own fake gun, Ben and Meg realise that John and Lana had made a break for it. Noticing the door on their right shut, they knew they had made their escape that way. They quickly follow.

Taking the chance why they were distracted John grabs Lana's arm tightly pulling her behind him. Once they were through the door John bends down to open the trap door that would take them to lower levels of the Warehouse and hopefully to safety.

"It was a fake" Lana states shocked by this fact, well until her eyes caught the guilt resting in John's dark eyes. "You knew, You knew and you brought it anyway, why would you..."

"I know your mad sweetheart but do you really want to discuss this now?" He questions.

Lana's head moves back to the door they had just entered, she heard their enemy approaching. Unable to meet fathers eyes, she starts to make her way down the ladder trying her hardest to ignore the pain from her leg. Once her feet hit the ground she watched as John made his way down. Standing by her side he takes her hand, leading the way.

They had not even made it halfway before they both heard Meg's voice echoing inside the tunnel. Quickening his pace John felt Lana pull back. Turning around he didn't have to ask what the problem was. Fresh blood was seeping through the material of her jeans, her wound had reopened.

"Your leg"

"I'll be fine" Lana lied through ragged breaths.

John didn't have time to waste he knew that they would be on top of them in moments. "_Screw it" _He thought to himself as he scooped Lana into his arms. Considering her size and the fact that she weighed almost nothing John figured it would be quicker to run with her in his arms than to drag her behind him, just so she could save face. He didn't care about that and he was glad Lana didn't object because now wasn't the right time for them to go head-to-head.

Finally they made it outside, only a few more feet to go to his truck and they were safe.

"Oh Sweetness, There's no point running" Both Lana and John turn to face the direction of where the Ben's voice had come from.

Suddenly there attention was taken to the left of them as this time they heard Meg calling out to them, toying with them.

Placing Lana back onto her feet John pulls out his keys forcing them into Lana's hand.

As soon as she saw the keys in her hand she knew what John was planning, she just hoped she was wrong. But she wasn't, one look at him and she could tell her fears were right.

"My truck is just through there" He points to the ally behind her. "I want you to go to Bobby's"

"No" Lana stands shaking her head "No I can't leave you here" Her voice cracking as the thought of leaving him starts to over take her. John uses his index finger to tilt her head back to meet his.

"You have to go."

"No" She snaps back. John wipes away a stray tear. Placing his hand on the back of her head pulling her forward as he places a kiss on her forehead. He could feel her body shake underneath.

"I love you"

"I love you too" She sobs. He takes one last long look at his Daughter fearing that this might be the last time he ever gets to see her face, he takes a deep breath making sure to keep his own emotions in check as well as taking in her scent.

"Now go. That's an order" John demands erasing any hit of emotion in his tone . Because he knew hearing that tone she would follow his order.

"Yes sir" she barely manages to whisper out between her cries.

Reluctantly turning in the direction John had sent her, Lana starts runs or more hobbling to his truck. Looking back over her shoulder to get one last look at her dad before she disappears into the shadows.

Seeing her disappear towards safety he knew he had made the right choice. Her death or his he knew he would always pick his own.

Feeling the presence of company John turns around ready to meet his fate. What ever that was going to be.


	12. Salvation Part Two

**Family Ties**

**Salvation Part 2**

Sam and Dean sat in the confines of Dean's beloved Impala. Both their eyes were glued to the modest Suburban house across the way. But too both of them this wasn't just any house. This was the house that could be the playground for where Sam and Dean would finally end the Demon that changed their life twenty-two years ago on that harrowing night they lost their Mother.

The car was silent, Dean's mind was full of thoughts and none of them good. He could both feel the pressure of what this night could mean weighing down on him plus the added fear of what was happening to his Dad, was too much. Remaining silent was they only way he could try and keep himself in the game because he knew if he started talking it may lead to a conversation neither of them would want to talk about.

Sam's eyes kept leaving the house to land on his brother. He was waiting for his brother to say something, something that would put his own worries to bed. Sam knew his brother, knew him like the back of his hand and right now the hunched form of his brother, the steely stare and tensed jaw Sam knew he had worries of his own. Feeling selfish for only thinking of his own feelings Sam tries help his brother with his.

"So maybe we could just tell them there was a gas leek, might get them out the house for few hours." Sam suggests knowing it would never work, but seeing his brother turn to face him with that trademark grin he knew it was a starting point to a conversation.

"Yeah and how many times has that worked for us Sammy." Dean answers before looking back at the house. Sam tries again.

"We could always tell them the truth." Finally removing his eyes from his target Dean turns to face his brother.

"Nah" They answer in unison, both letting the smallest of laughs escape their mouths. Sam was glad when Dean's attention seemed to stay with him, so he asks the question.

"Do you think Dad's is going to be okay?" Sam asks softly trying to ease Dean into it.

Dean runs his hand over his short hair and he tries to think of an answer that would put his brother at ease and maybe even himself.

"Fine, although I would feel a lot better if we were there backing him up." Deans admits.

"I wish he was here backing us up."

"Yeah" Dean answers before checking once again on the house. Sam knew he was losing him.

"Is it me or is this weird?"

"What?"

"After all these years were finally here, it just doesn't feel real."

"I know but we've just gotta keep our heads and do our job like always." Dean states authoritatively.

"But this isn't like always" Deans face softens, Sam was right this case was different this case was personal.

"So um..Dean I.. um... I just want to say thanks."

"For what" Dean now wondering what the hell his little brother was going on about.

"For everything. You've always had my back, I could always count on you. I just want to let you know just in case..."

"Woah woah woah" Dean waves his hand cutting Sam dead. "I don't want to her that speech man. Nobody is dying tonight. Not us, not that family, and nor is Dad and that girl." Deans stops, Sam remained silent. Dean hoped that what he had just said was sinking into his little brothers thick skull.

"The only person dying tonight is that Demon, you understand ME." Sam nods his head hoping that his brother was right.

Dean goes back to watching the house, trying to put his fears to the back of his mind. He needed to stay focus it was the only way that he would be able to save that family. If he was off his game it would be them who suffered.

Sam sat fidgeting in his chair. Maybe he shouldn't of tried talking to Dean, all it had seemed to do was make him worse. There was now so much tension filling the car, that it was getting hard to breathe.

Suddenly the radio came alive Sam and Dean both look at the radio resting in-between them. The static coming from the radio increased in volume. Sam and Dean turn to one another. Having one of their famous silent conversations, they agreed that the demon was coming.

Rushing out the car towards the house who belonged to Monica, Charlie and their baby daughter Rose. Running over the garden towards the door of the house, they saw the lights staring to flicker the demon was definitely on his way.

Dean uses his tools to pick the lock. Slowly and cautiously walking inside Deans takes one side of the house. Sam the other.

Dean did a quick search of his room. Turning around to check the other room Dean was met with a baseball bat heading straight for his face. His hunter skills taking over Dean ducks before the bat can make contact with him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Charlie screams at the man he believes to be an intruder.

"Sir I'm here to help you" Deans tries to say but Charlie heard nothing, his adrenaline in over drive as he tries to protect his family. Knowing the calm approach wasn't working Dean goes with his usual tact of aggression.

Dean pins Charlie into the wall behind him using his own baseball bat against him. Sam was now in the room having heard the commotion.

"MONICA GET THE BABY" Charlie orders in response to his wife, who had called downstairs to check her husband was okay.

"No not the nursery" Sam rushes up the stairs without a second thought.

Charlie was again trying to push Dean off him, but he was fighting a losing battle. Seeing his brother run up to the nursery, Dean suddenly felt uneasy he didn't like leaving his brother without back up especially when Sam was walking straight into the line of fire. The nursery was where Sam saw the demon appear.

Feeling Charlie fighting underneath his grip Dean had enough. Dean raises his right clenched fist and lands a clean blow on Charlie's face instantly knocking him out cold just like Dean had planned. Throwing Charlie over his shoulder he takes him outside to safety.

Monica starts opening the door to the nursery when her eyes land on the stranger leering over her baby. Before she got a chance to utter a word she felt herself fly back against the wall, she tried to move but she was pinned.

The demon never took his eyes off baby Rose as he mentally sent her mother sliding up the wall towards the ceiling.

Bursting in the room his eyes lock with a yellow pair that were now glaring right back at him. Sam froze for a moment as he looked into the eyes of the man who had killed both his mother and his girlfriend. Anger coursing through his veins Sam raises the Colt and fires at the demon hoping that this would be the end.

As the demon stood eye to eye with one of his special children he was both upset and impressed that they had made it to this point. A smile twitched onto his lips as he watched Sam raise the Colt at him. He was impressed the kid had fight, he liked it, knowing one day in the not to distant future it would benefit Sam and himself.

Pulling back the trigger Sam watched as the Demon disappeared just before the bullet hit him. Sam was pissed but he had no time to wallow in it. Turning around as Monica fell to the floor, he rushes over to help her, but she was uncontrollable and was fighting against Sam's hold trying desperately to get to her child.

Dean barges into the room. Watching Sam struggling with Monica he demands him to take her down stairs, and that he would get the baby.

Sam takes a firmer grip on Monica and picks her up, as he takes advantage of the fact that he was physically stronger than her. As Sam carries Monica from the room Dean grabs the baby from her crib, Dean looks back as the crib bursts into flames. Letting out a deep sigh of relief that he had managed to get the baby out just in time.

Running outside Charlie goes to charge for Sam who was holding his wife.

"Charlie stop he's saved us" Monica pleads as Sam puts her back onto solid ground.

Monica watches as Charlie looks behind her. Turing around herself she watches as Dean runs from the house carrying her baby. Dean hands Monica her child and watches as the family huddle together. Dean was brought from the family when the windows in the nursery blow out.

Sam turns around with the sound of the windows breaking. Staring up at the window he notices the figure of the demon standing amongst the flames. The same adrenaline pumped through his veins, feeling the same rage he felt as he stood in the same room moments ago, he stormed towards house.

Dean watches in horror as he saw Sam starting to make his way back into the house. Without thinking Dean gets in his way blocking Sam's path.

"What are you doing" Dean asks not really needing the answer, he already knew exactly where his brother was going.

"He's in there Dean" Sam snaps, pushing against Dean.

"It's suicide" Dean shouts hoping to get through to him.

"I DONT CARE" Sam shouts. Dean tightens his grip, and for the first time drawing Sam's attention back onto him.

"I DO." Sam looks into his brothers pleading eyes. Feeling Sam ease under his grip Dean removes his hold of him. Turning around they both watch as the figure disappears.

Back at the cabin Dean was pacing the room trying to get hold of his father, like had been trying to since they had arrived back at the cabin half an hour ago.

"Something's wrong, he's not answering." Looking over at Sam who was perched on the edge of his bed, with his shoulders hunched. Dean waits for him to respond, but Sam remains silent.

"Sam did you hear me? Something's wrong."

"If you had just let me go back in there... I could have ended all of this." Sam speaks his voice barley above a whisper as he tried to contain his anger.

"The only thing you would have ended would have been your life." Dean responds mater of factly.

"You don't know that" Sam snaps losing his battle of trying to keep calm.

"So what your just willing to sacrifice yourself."

"Yeah your damn right." Sam was now on his feet staring at his brother who was shaking his head at him.

"Well that's not going to happen not while I'm around." Sam was growing more pissed at Dean by the second why was he treating him like a child, just like Dad always did.

"Dean we've been searching for this demon our whole lives, it's the only thing we ever cared about."

"I want to waste it I do, but it's not worth dying over." Deans walks closer to Sam "If finding this demon means you getting yourself killed I hope we never find the thing."

"That thing" Sam responds as his voice increasing in volume. "That thing killed Jess and that **thing** killed our Mom" Dean looks Sam square in the eyes.

"YOU said it yourself once no matter what we do their gone and their never coming back."

That was it Sam saw red, his temper finally reaching its maximum. He grabs Dean by the scruff of his shirt, using both his hand he pins Dean against the wall.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT..." Sam was breathing heavily as his anger over took him. "Not you...not after everything we've been through."

"The three of us that all we have...that's all I have" Dean tells Sam as he tried to keep his own emotions in check. But Dean's emotions wasn't that of anger he was sad, sad of the thought of losing another loved one.

As Sam looked into his brothers eyes, he saw his eyes glaze over with emotion. Loosening his grip on the brother he loved dearly Sam tried to get his head back in the game. Rubbing his hand across his forehead Sam tries to think of how to help Dean find their father.

"Dean you should try and call Dad again." He suggests. Dean agrees. Clearing his throat as he tries to regain his cool composure before making the call.

After three very long rings the other end answers, but instead of hearing John's voice it was Meg's.

"_You boy's really screwed up this time" _

"Where is he?" Deans demands with shaky breath.

"_Your never going to see your father again"_ Meg hangs up leaving Dean looking at his brother completely terrified by what Meg had just told him.

"What...what is it Dean"

"They have Dad"

"What"

Dean pushes past Sam and picks up the Colt off the bed side table and places it in the waistband of his jeans.

"We have to go" Dean states as he starts packing up their belongings.

"What...what do you mean."

"The demon knows we are in Salvation and he knows we have the Colt. It's probably coming straight for us."

"Good" Sam answers cockily.

"No tough guy it's not good were not ready. We don't know how many there is of them and we are no good to anybody dead."

"Well then what are we going to do then?" Sam snaps. Dean wasn't exactly sure, he just knew they couldn't stay in Salvation.

"Dean"

"Um...were...were going to Bobby's."


	13. Introductions

**Family Ties**

**Introductions**

Barley letting the truck come to a stop, Lana jumped out and ran up the porch stairs to Bobby's front door. Using the last of the strength that remained in her body, she frantically starts banging as hard as she could with her fist against the old wooden door.

Bobby heard the banging on his front door, he grabs the shotgun that was loaded with salt rounds, from the table next to him. Cautiously he starts to open the door, and he couldn't believe what was standing in front of him.

"Oh my god Lana sweetheart. What the hell." Bobby questions as he caught her just before she fell. Her body finally giving up and she couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

Scooping her up in his arms he carries to the nearest couch. As he placed her down he finally took in her appearance. Her blonde hair was matted with blood, she had a cut on her cheek and she had a black eye. As his eyes made their way down her small damaged body he saw the stab wound on her thigh.

"God sweetheart they messed up pretty bad." He mumbles as he runs his hand over his beard. He steps back shocked as Lana shot back up onto her feet.

"Bobby...I...I...He told me to …..but" Lana starts rambling as she tries to explain the last moments she has spent with John.

"Calm down" John places his hands on her arms. "You need to calm down."

"I...I"

"Just breathe." Lana takes some deep breaths, calming herself.

"Bobby Meg kidnapped me."

"I Know, and by the look of it she did one hell of a number on you, but how did you get away?"

"Dad...He came to get me but it went wrong Bobby, it all went wrong." Bobby could feel her shaking underneath his grip.

"What is?"

"He saved me, and we got away but then...then they caught up with us and I...I left him Bobby, I left him with Meg and Ben...I just left him."

Her tears fell again, she falls into Bobby's chest. Bobby wasn't the hugging type but feeling this young broken girl shaking against him he knew this was what she needed, So he wraps his arms around her, making sure he held her tight why she broke down.

After finally managing to calm her, he demanded her to take a shower, she didn't argue, in fact Lana couldn't wait to wash away the days memories. She changed into a white cami top and a pair of grey boy shorts. Quickly towel drying her hair she made her way back downstairs to Bobby.

They sat in complete silence as he started to clean up her wounds. They only sounds that could be heard were sighs of pain as she felt the sting from the antiseptic he was using.

Lana watched as Bobby placed the last bandage on her thigh, knowing that he was do she stands to her feet.

"Thanks" She walks out the room. Leaving Bobby worried.

Lana had decided that she wasn't going interrupt Bobby as he cleaned her up because she didn't want to slow him down. She wanted to be ready as quickly as she could because she would be able to leave and go back and help her Dad, like she should have done. She didn't only let him down as a daughter she let him as a hunter. No other hunter would have left a man behind. Grabbing that her hair dryer she starts to dry her damp hair.

Once she was done she starts packing her things and that's when she heard them. When she was drying her hair she thought she heard voices but she just shrugged it off, but now she knew she heard voices, and they were coming from downstairs. Bobby had visitors.

Pulling on a pair of ripped jeans she makes her way out onto the stairway, trying to figure out if these were friendly visitors or not. She couldn't clearly make out what they were saying, but she knew that they definitely weren't enemies. But Lana was tired of this, and curiosity got the better of her she needed to know who they were and why they were here.

Peeking through the door she saw two men standing with their back towards her and Bobby was standing in front of them. Lana could feel the tension filling the room. And Lana sensed straight away that theses strangers weren't giving Bobby good news.

"Bobby" Lana walks into the room as the three sets of eyes were now completely focused on her, which made her feel slightly intimidated.

Sam takes in the young girl standing in the doorway, before looking back at Bobby, he was confused what the hell was Bobby doing with a young girl in his house. Taking another look at the girl he saw that she was pretty beat up. "_What the hell"_ He thought to himself before finally resting his eyes back on Bobby. He needed and wanted answers.

Dean however kept his eyes glued to the girl, he couldn't take his eyes off her and he didn't know why. She was gorgeous but Dean knew that wasn't the reason jailbait wasn't his thing. It was something else that was keeping his eyes trained on her, something about her was familiar. It wasn't until Dean noticed that the girl was fidgeting underneath his gaze, that he finally looked away and joined his brother looking at Bobby.

"Look Bobby no offence but you want to tell your house guest to make herself scarce, we got business to discuss" Dean demands clearly.

Bobby places his hands on his hips, before looking over Dean's shoulder at Lana. She was sharing the same confused look as the two men standing in front of him. Taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor Bobby prepares himself to reveal the truth.

"God I didn't wanna have to be the one to tell y'all this."

"Tell us what, Bobby?" Sam questions softly he was starting to worry.

Intrigued and scared at the same time, Lana moves further into the room, standing just a few feet away from the shorter one of the two guys.

"Bobby" Her voice was quiet, but everyone heard her as the room had fallen into complete silence as they waited for Bobby to explain himself.

"Boys this is Lana..." That was all Bobby got to say as he was cut off by Sam, who had turned his full attention onto Lana. So had Dean and he looked pissed.

"Wait your Lana?"

Sam questions his index finger pointing towards her. Lana nods her head in answer to him. But her view of Sam was blocked when Dean stepped in front of him as his eyes bore directly into hers.

"Where's our Dad" Dean barked at her, the volume of his voice made her jump slightly.

For an old man Bobby moved pretty quick because before Lana could process what Dean had just said, he was standing in front of her shielding Dean's menacing gaze from her.

"Before you start bombarding her with questions, there's something you boys need to know. Now sit down." Bobby pointed to the couch next to him.

"Bobby we don't have time for this" Dean was quickly growing impatient with all this.

"Don't you raise your voice at me boy." Bobby shouted back. "Now the three of ya sit."

The three of them awkwardly take a seat of the couch Bobby was pointing at. They all eyed one another up but neither of them said a word.

"Now as I was saying, boys this...this is Lana and she's..." Bobby was never usually one that was stuck for words but right now he couldn't find any.

"Bobby just tell us" Sam pleaded quickly cottoning on to the fact that what Bobby was trying to say was really important.

"I'm your sister." Lana chocked out.

While sitting in silence, she had time to think and it didn't take her long to figure out that these two men were her brothers. The fact that Dean had asked her where his Dad was a dead give away.

Sam and Dean both turn their heads to look at Lana who was sitting next to Dean. Sam tried to speak but nothing but huffs came out, he was in shock and was reeling from what he had just heard. Dean on the other hand was angry, which wasn't a good thing considering that his patience was already wearing thin.

"Come again" Dean snapped in the girl's direction but he didn't get a response.

Lana kept her eyes glued to floor and remained silent. She could feel the heat radiating from him and although she didn't know him she imagined that he was at boiling point. So when he asked her to say it again, she thought it would be in her best interests to keep quiet.

"NO, NO WAY." Dean growled as he stood to his feet. Shaking his head he looked over to Bobby hoping that he would tell him that this girl was lying, but the look in Bobby's eyes told Dean that wasn't going to happen.

Sam was completely oblivious to what he brother was doing, he couldn't his eyes off her. He watched as she kept her eyes glued to the floor while she bit on her lower lip. "_She's nervous"_ He thought to himself. He sat there taking her in, trying to see if he could see any resemblance to himself, but he couldn't. His stare was interrupted when Lana suddenly jumped to her feet. He watched as the young girl went from nervous to pissed in a matter of seconds. He was back in reality and gathered that his brother had said something stupid.

"It's true Dean." Bobby confirmed

"No...no way is she our sister..." He turned to point down at Lana but was shocked when he saw her standing up, and Dean thought she looked pissed.

"Its true John is my Dad and you are my brother, whether you like it or not." Lana snapped back with just as much anger as Dean.

Dean turned around so that he was now fully facing Lana. He could she a flicker of fear in her eyes but right now he didn't care. There was only one thought occupying his mind and it wasn't a good one.

Lana watched as Dean turned his full attention on her. She watched as he just stared at her, Lana wanted to say something, wanted him to say something because the silence was deafening and scary, not that she was going to show it.

Sam and Bobby watch as the two of them stood off to one another, waiting for their stare to break. But neither Bobby, Sam or Lana expected Dean to do what he did next.

Without thinking he marched towards Lana forcefully grabbing her arm and pinning her against the wall, he slammed her so hard that she banged her head. Keeping hold of her arm Dean placed his arm across her throat, making it hard for her to breathe.

When she hit the wall she wanted to cry in pain, but she wanted to keep her game face on and she wasn't going to let him think that she was just some scared little girl. Plus she had to admit his actions had just made her even more pissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Dean barked in her face. He could feel her fighting underneath him, he could tell that he was hurting her but he was blinded rage and he needed answers.

"I'M YOUR SISTER." She huffed as she was struggling to breathe.

"NO YOUR NOT." He tightened his grip

Sam and Bobby were on their feet trying to pry Dean off Lana. But Dean had gone into overdrive.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAD?"

"Nothing" Lana responded barely above a whisper, as Deans arm pushed closer against her windpipe.

The finally manage to pull Dean off her. Sam kept a tight hold on Dean as he dragged him away. Bobby grabs hold of Lana before she dropped to the floor. Lana held her hand to her throat that was now red raw, she was coughing as she desperately tries to gasp for air.

"You okay sweetheart?" Bobby asks. Lana nods her head in reply.

Once he knew she was okay he left her side at went over to Dean. He knew that out of the two of them that Dean would probably be the one who would not take this news well, but his actions were reckless.

"What the hell boy!" Bobby demanded.

"She's a demon. She has to be. It's a bit of a coincidence she turns up round the same time Meg reappears, don't you think?" Dean stated as he fought against Sam's hold, but Sam wasn't letting him go without a fight.

"Me and your Dad have been through all of this she ain't no demon" Bobby clarified.

"Dean calm down." Sam told his brother.

"I AM CALM."

"Yeah looks like it" Lana snapped sarcastically, after finally composing herself.

Bobby turns back to face her and shoot her a warning look telling her not to push her luck. Bobby turns back to see that Dean had struggled free from Sam's hold and was heading back towards Lana. This time Bobby stopped him just in time. He places his hand on Dean's chest and could feel his heart racing.

"Dean she really is your sister" This time Bobby didn't raise this time, instead his voice was more sympathetic.

Dean look back into Bobby's pleading eyes and he could tell that he was telling him the truth. Slowly Dean could feel himself calming down. Turning his gaze to Lana he stood and looked at the young girl, who looked scared. And that's when his eyes finally settled into hers and that's when he realised what was so familiar to him. She had their fathers eyes.


	14. What Happened?

_Thanks for all the reviews, glad your all enjoying the story xxx_

**Family ties**

**What Happened?**

After things settled down and everybody calmed themselves, Lana excused herself saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. But the real truth was she needed space to breathe.

Entering the downstairs bathroom opposite the kitchen, Lana grabbed onto the sink for support, she could feel her whole body shaking and her tears were staring to fall no matter how hard she fought against them.

She couldn't believe what had just happened, she didn't know what she expected when she finally met her brothers but that wasn't it, and she defiantly never thought it would be under these circumstances.

She allows herself to wallow in her tears for a moment before realising that she was probably taking to long and they would grow suspicious of what she was doing.

#####################

Sitting in the library, Bobby, Sam and Dean start to discuss the phone call Dean had received from Meg.

"So she told you John was dead, she didn't say anything else?" Bobby queried.

"Yeah, but he's not dead she probably just wants to make a deal or something. Dad for the Colt" Dean told him through baited breath as he remembered the horrifying call.

"But Dean why didn't she say anything about a deal." Sam spoke.

"I don't know Sam." Dean snapped. Sam turned away from his brother and his eyes fell onto the bathroom, where Lana had disappeared.

"Doesn't matter right now we need to think of a way to get your Daddy back. But I think we should keep the part about Meg saying John is dead from Lana." Bobby ordered. Sam and Dean nod their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to get a drink anyone else?" Sam asked, both Bobby and Dean agreed.

################

Sam walks over the fridge in the kitchen and pulls out three beers, before he heads back into the room he had just left, he heard the bathroom door creak open. He turns his head to see Lana standing in the door way.

Sam stared at her and couldn't believe just how small and fragile she looked. As her eyes met his, Sam saw that they were slightly red, he knew that she was upset and maybe she had excused herself so that she could cry. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt the urge in grab hold of her tightly and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Lana looks at the taller one of her brothers, he was standing by the fridge holding three bottles of beer. She wasn't sure what to do, then she saw the smile spread across his face. There was something so comforting about his smile it made her feel safe.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"So your the good cop and Dean's the bad cop." She said as she walks over to him. Same lets a laugh escape his lips.

"Yeah, look Dean he...he can..." Lana raises his hand stopping Sam.

"Sam I don't need you to apologise for him. Something tells me you do that a lot, and right now you really don't need to."

"He's just stressed all this with..."

"Aren't we all?" Sam looked down at her, for someone so young she had a good head on her shoulders.

"Lana, if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"Well not old enough to have one of those, even if I could do with a hard drink" Lana points to the beers Sam was holding. He laughs at her. "I'm 16."

"You look younger."

"Thanks, I think" This time she let a laugh escape her lips. Sma liked hearing her laugh.

"Can't believe I have a sister. How long have known?"

"What about you and Dean or John?"

"Both."

"Bobby told me about you and Dean yesterday."

"So Dad...um how...did..."

"We only met a few weeks ago. But it's a long story and right now isn't the time. But I promise you Sam I will explain it all to you and Dean. Right now though we need to focus on finding Da...John." Lana couldn't explain why but she suddenly felt really uncomfortable about calling John, Dad.

"Okay. So your ready to tell me about Meg?"

"Yeah." Sam motions to the kitchen table. They both take a seat. And Lana starts explaining what happened.

###################

Dean sat on the chair, his eyes on the floor as he nervously intertwined his fingers together. He could feel Bobby's eyes burning into the side of his head.

"Just say it Bobby."

"What?" Dean turns to face him.

"I know you want to say something, so just say it." Deans tone was harsh.

"You know what you did was wrong right? That poor girl has been through hell and back and what do you do, you pin her against a wall, you hurt her." Dean got to his feet.

"Where are you going, I'm not done with you boy."

"Yes, yes you are Bobby. I don't need you to lecture me on this, don't you think I know that I hurt her."

"Do you?" Bobby was now on his feet and was standing toe to toe with Dean.

"YES. Yes I know, trust me I know what I did was wrong." Dean turns away from him wiping his hand across his face.

"Where are you going now?"

"To see where Sam is, I'm dying of thirst here."

Dean left Bobby and stormed into the kitchen. "Sammy...Sa..."

Dean stops mid sentence when he saw Sam and Lana sitting at the table, he had obviously interrupted their conversation. He looked from his brother and that's when his eyes immediately fall onto the red mark on Lana's throat, the mark he had caused. He swallowed back the guilt that was rising in the back of his throat.

"Hey." Lana spoke softly. This shocked Dean, he thought that she would be pissed at him maybe even a little scared. "So I was just telling Sam about Meg. You want to join us?"

Although Lana hadn't forgiven him, she understood why he reacted the way he did. And looking at him she could tell that he was probably being tortured enough by his own guilt.

Dean was taken aback, why was she being so forgiving towards him. After what he did he wanted to kick his own ass. But whatever the reason she was offering an ice breaker and who was he to deny it. So he takes the available seat inbetween Sam and Lana.

"So as I was saying when I woke up, I was tied to a chair. She made the phone call to John, and forced me to talk to him." Sam and Dean take in the bruises and cuts on her face and they both knew what she meant by force.

"Anyway they made the deal as you know. When he turned up he swapped me for a gun. Anyway Ben sho..."

"Wait whose Ben" Sam questions.

"He's a demon." Noticing the confused look on both their faces she knew they had no idea what she was talking about. "You didn't know about him did you?"

"No." Dean snaps before running his hand over his tired face. "So Meg is having help."

"Yeah, and if you think Meg is twisted, you haven't seen anything. Ben...Ben is... anyway..." Lana waves her hand in front of her as she tries to pass by that subject.

Dean and Sam share worried looks, they knew Ben had probably caused some of her injures and that made them both tense up.

"So what else happened?" Sam asks softly trying to encourage her to go on.

"Well after he shot Meg he started shouting something about the gun not being real, which I don't even get because their demons and it was a gun. Of course it wasn't going to kill her."

"It's not just any gun." Sam states ignoring the warning look his brother was throwing at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That gun that Dad switched was a fake, But the real gun, the Colt can kill anything, even demon's."

"No way there's no such thing." Lana replies shocked.

"Sammy, come on we don't need to get into this now." Dean turns back to face Lana. "Basically the Colt is real, I didn't believe either but it's true. Good news is we have the real Colt and there's no way Meg is getting her hands on it. So what we need to know is what happened, how did you get away?"

Lana took a second as she tries to think of a way to tell the two men sitting in front of her that she left their Dad behind. Sam watched as she bit on her lower up. He knew she was nervous but he didn't wan to push her, he wanted her to tell them when she was ready.

"Well...um...I...We were running but my...my leg it was slowing me down."

"Why what's a matter with your leg." Dean questions leaning closer towards her.

"Meg stabbed her." Bobby answers now making his presence known. All three sets of eyes turn to look at him. As he looked back at the three of them he could actually see a family resemblance it was kind of weird.

"Son of botch" Dean snaps banging his fist on the table, making Lana jump. Dean looks at her "Sorry" he mumbled under his breath, Lana smiled back at him.

"So then what happened." Lana looks at Sam, she knew that she probably looked guilty. Unable to look at him any longer, Lana gets up from her seat. She grabs a glass of water, she knew they were all watching her.

"He told me to go. Gave me the keys to truck and told me to leave." Lana quickly wipes away her tears, the last thing they needed was an emotional teenager.

"I shouldn't...I shouldn't have left him...It's all my fault."

Lana felt a hand on her shoulder, she takes a deep breath before turning around. When she saw Dean standing in front of her, her breath hitches in shock as this was the last person she thought would give her comfort.

"It's not your fault, none of this is. We'll find him okay, all we have to do is come up with a plan." Dean bends down trying to catch her eyes with his. "Lana you get that this is'nt your fault right?" Lana nods her head.

"Good. So anyone got any ideas?" He asks opening the question to the whole room.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Lana whispers before leaving the kitchen, to once again try and compose herself. They watch her leave.

"She goes to bathroom a lot." Dean states understanding that she was not really going to the bathroom.

"You do realise that she's actually not going to bathroom." Sam tries to explain, but all he got off Dean was a blank expression.

"Then what is she doing?"

"You really are stupid aren't ya." Dean turns to face Bobby who was shaking his head at him.

"What?"

"She's upset and doesn't want ya'll to see, you Ejit."

"So what she runs to the bathroom?"

"Yes" Sam and Bobby answer in unison.

"Women" Dean states running his hand over the back of his head.

####################

When Lana returns to the kitchen she stands by the door frame listening to Bobby, Sam and Dean's coversation.

"You sure this devil trap will keep her trapped?" Sam questions as he flicks through the pages of a very old book of Bobby's.

"Yeap 100%."

"So what we just have to wait. How do we even know that she'll come here."

"Because she's probably all ready figured out that Lana would come here. So she'll either come here to try and kidnap her again so she can blackmail you two into giving her the Colt or she knows that you boys would head here anyway. Either way, my guess is she's coming here."

"So we just have to wait for the bitch." They all turn to face Lana.

"Yeap" Sam replies.

"Great, I hate waiting."

"Me too." Dean agrees.


	15. Story Book Confessions

**Family Ties**

**Story Book Confessions**

All of them were feeling tense, if there was one thing the Winchesters weren't good at was waiting. Two hours had passed since they made their plans and still there was no sign of Meg.

"You sure she's gonna come Bobby?" Deans asks as he paces the floor beneath him.

"She'll show."

Dean slumps onto the couch next to Lana who had her head buried in a book. His eyes leave her and find his brother sitting at Bobby's desk, he also had his head buried in a book. He shakes his head as he smiles to himself.

"What?" Lana questions him without taking her eyes of her book.

"Just you two, your such dorks."

"It's called educating yourself Dean maybe you should try it some time." Dean looks at her shocked at her come back, Sam on the other hand found her comment highly amusing.

Hearing Sam laugh at her Lana quickly looks up at Dean.

"Sorry, did I mention that I hate waiting. And when I'm bored I sometimes get a bit snappy." She apologises using her best puppy dog eyes on him.

"Okay. Boredom equals bitchy got it." Dean states throwing her his trademark grin.

###################

Finally the wait was over and just like Bobby had predicted Meg came to them. She kicks down the door drawing everyone's attention onto her. Dean was the first to go and approach her, but she stops him dead and mentally throws him across the room knocking him clean out.

Lana lets slip a whimper as Dean flies across the room. Meg turns her attention to Lana.

"Hello sweetie." She greets Lana as she tilts her head sideways to get a better look at her. But her view quickly becomes blocked when Sam and Bobby step in front of Lana.

"Oh how sweet." Meg mocks "But that aint gonna save her, or any of you. Unless you give me the Colt Sammy."

"We don't have it" Sam lied as he backed further out the room, pushing Lana with him. Meg starts following them.

"ENOUGH. No more crap Sam. Give me the Colt, before I kill you."

"We don't have it" Sam repeats still heading out the room, glad to see Meg was following, their plan was working.

"I know your lying Sam. I can't believe Johnny boy left the Colt with you two chuckle heads. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Meg questions, thinking that she had the upper hand.

"Actually we were counting on it." Meg turns around to face Dean whoi was now standing behind her.

He looks up at the ceiling, Meg follows Dean's eyes and that's when she realises that she was standing in the middle of a devil's trap. Lana smiles at Dean between the gap of Sam and Bobby, he winks back at her.

They tie Meg to a chair in the middle of the devil's trap. Lana and Dean watch over her as Sam and Bobby go and salt all the doors and windows as they didn't want any other visitors. 10 minutes later Sam and Bobby return.

"So you ready to do this?" Sam asks his brother, who nods his head in reply. He turns around and slowly makes his way over to Meg.

"Where's our father Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nicely." Meg

"Where's our father bitch." He replies cockily.

"Ooh...do you kiss your mother with that mouth...oh right I forgot you don't." Meg remarks sarcastically. Lana looks up at Sam who was staring at the floor, she knew that comment cut them both deeply as it would of with her.

"You think this is a friggin game?" Dean shouts placing his hands on either side of the chair she was tied to. "WHERE IS HE?" He shouts in her face.

"Like I told you before he's DEAD. He died screaming. I killed him myself." She snaps back.

Lana snaps her head back towards Meg. "What did she say?" She questions to know one in particular. She goes towards her but Sam grabs her arm lightly pulling her back, but she struggles free and walks over to Meg. Who seemed to be enjoying toying with them.

"What did you say?"

"She didn't say anything."

Dean states stepping in front of her and trying to walk her back over to Bobby and Sam, but she was having none of it and pushes past Dean. He shares worried looks with Sam and Bobby. They really didn't want her to know about the phone call.

"Oh didn't they tell you sweetie. Your Daddy's dead."

Seeing red Lana lunges herself at Meg, but Dean quickly grabs her. He places his arm around her waist picking her up and moving her away from Meg. Once he thought there was a big enough between her and Meg, he places her back onto her feet.

"Let me go Dean...Dean" Lana shouts as she tries to struggle free from his grasp.

"Lana...Lana she's lying she's a demon it's what they do. You know this."

"But"

"But nothing. Now calm down."

Meg laughs to herself as she watches Lana get upset. She was enjoying herslef and decideds to have a little more.

"He begged for you Sammy. Begged me not to come after you and kill you."  
Sam could fell all his muscles tensing in his body, but he was not going to let her get to him, he was not going to let her win.

Dean turns back to face Meg. He was completely sick of her attitude.

"He begged for you to Dean." Without so much as a second thought Deans slaps her across her face.

He turns away from her, but was met with a pissed of Lana.

"What happened to staying calm?" She questions as she stands in front of him with her arms folded. She was pissed, not because he hit her but the fact that she hadn't been able to slap her.

"Hitting a girl that's kind of a turn on." Meg shouts from behind him.

"Your no girl." He snap back at her over his shoulder.

"Boys can I talk to you?" Bobby asks. Dean and Sam look back towards Meg.

"Go ahead I'll keep an eye on her." Looking back at them she could tell all three of them were unsure about leaving them alone together. "Go i'll be fine."

#################

The three men enter the kitchen."So what is it?" Sam questions

"Dean you really have to be careful with her." Bobby warns him.

"Why?" Dean was shocked, why the hell was Bobby suddenly sticking up for Meg.

"Because she really is a girl."

"What are you talking about?" Sam says not understanding.

"She's possessed, can't you tell?" Sam and Dean look at one another, they had no clue she was possessed.

"So you're telling me that there's and innocent girl trapped in there?" Dean points back towards Meg.

"Yes"

"Well that actually some good news."

####################

"So how's the leg?"

"Shut up" Lana snaps, she looks back at the kitchen wondering what Bobby need to talk to them about.

"Ben asked me to say hello. He likes you. He even wants me to bring you back with me. I said i'd try but couldn't promise you would be in one piece." Lana felt the anger rising inside her at the mention of Ben. She storms over to Meg.

"You listen to me bitch. When you tell us where our Dad is. I'm going to kill you."

"I can't wait sweetheart."

"Everything okay Lana." Sam was worried when he saw how close Lana was to Meg.

"Don't worry Sam, me and your sister are just having a little girl talk." Meg replies keeping her eyes firmly locked on Lana.

"Just remember what I said." Lana whispers into her ear. She walks back over to Sam.

"So what are we going to do with her Sam, because she is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah mine to." Dean walks into the room and pushes Johns journal into Sam's arms.

"What's that for?" She questions.

"You'll see." Dean smiles smugly at her before him and Sam make their way over to Meg.

"You sure about this Dean."

"110% Sammy"

"You going to read me a story?" Meg questions noticing the journal in Sam's hand.

"Something like that. Hit it Sam." Sam starts reciting the words in his Dad's journal in Latin. Meg looks at Dean with a heated gaze.

"An exorcism, are you serious?"

"Completely" Dean answers her simply. He smiles to himself when he sees her flinch slightly.

"I'm going to kill you all" Meg snaps through gritted teeth as she could feel the exorcism starting to work.

"No you're going to burn in hell if you don't tell me where my Dad is." He raises his voice once again. Meg smiles at him but for once remains silent.

"Fine keep quiet, Sam carry on" Dean orders.

Sam continues to read but he was getting worried about his brother, he was letting Meg get under his skin, which was never a good thing. He watches as Meg's breathing increases and she starts to fidget in her seat like she was in pain. He looked up at his brother silently asking him if he should continue. Dean nods at him. Meg gains back their attention as she screams in pain.

"Where's is he."

"You just won't take dead for an answer will you."

"Because You're LYING. WHERE IS HE?" Dean was one again in her face.

"DEAD" She shouts back mustering all the energy she could find.

"NO HE'S NOT...HE CAN'T BE." Dean jumps back as the chair Meg is attached to starts move around the devil's trap. She screams, until the chair finally comes to a stop.

"He will be." Meg speaks barley above a whisper.

Lana who had been watching this whole scene play out with Bobby, finally comes back to life when she hears the words mutterted underneath Meg's breath.

Dean tells Sam to continue reading as, he'd stopped when he in shock when he saw Meg being thrown around the devil's trap. Composing himself Sam starts to continue.

"WAIT" she shouts, making her way over to Sam and Dean.

"Lana this isn't..."

"Sam she said something." The three of them look back at Meg. "What did you say?" Lana questions her.

"He's not dead." Meg responds her voice wavering.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Lana questions bending down in front of her, thinking that maybe they were starting to see a softer more human side to Meg. She was wrong.

"You don't sweetie." Meg looks her dead in her eyes before laughing wickedly in her face.

"Bitch" Dean pulls Lana to her feet and pulls her behind him before looking back at Meg.

"You don't talk to her" Dean states pointing his finger at Meg. "You carry on reading" He states now pointing his finger at Sam.

Bobby watches as he heart breaks. Seeing the three of them suffering was horrible, they had all been through so much for people so young, they didn't need this didn't need Meg stringing them along any more.

"Lana you okay?" He asks his voice full of concern.

"Yeah i'm okay Bobby just wish she'd stop messing with us."

"Me too."

Sam continues with the exorcism, when Meg suddenly starts screaming in pain.

"Wait...wait" She cries out. "He's in...he's in a building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, we need an address." Dean pleads as he walks back over to her.

"I don't know"

"And the demon the one were looking for, where is he?" Sam asks as he now joins his brother standing in front of Meg, who was doubled over in pain.

"I DON'T KNOW." she repeats herself tears welling in her eyes. "I swear that's all I know, that's everything. I swear." Dean rubs his hand over his tied face.

"Finish it" He orders.

"What?" Sam asks shocked by his brothers order.

"Wait I told you the truth." Meg beg's.

"I don't care." He responds not giving a damn , he wanted this bitch to burn in hell.

"Maybe we could still use her."

"Sam she doesn't know anything."

"Maybe she's lying."

"Sam there's an innocent girl trapped inside her. We've got to help her." Sam looks over to Lana and Bobby for support but he was disappointed.

"Sam you have to finish this. Dean's right and deep down you know that." Lana tells him. He looks back at Meg and reluctantly finishes the exorcism.

As he reaches the end Meg's screams and her head snaps back as a funnel of black smoke escapes from her mouth, hitting the ceiling before disappearing before their eyes.

Suddenly everything went silent and Meg's head hung low, as her body sat lifelessly in the chair. All four of them stand in silence watching for some sign of life.

"Is she dead?" Lana asks.

"I don't know." Sam answers not taking his eyes off Meg, when suddenly he saw her move. "She moved. She's alive." His voice full of relief.

Slowly Meg raises her head, blood dripping from her mouth. "Bobby, get some blankets." Sam asks.

Sam and Dean start untying her. Lana goes to help them. Slowly and carefully lifting her out of the chair and placing her gently onto the floor. She screams in pain. Lana grabs a couple of pillows and places them underneath her head.

"Thankyou." Meg whispers.

"It's okay just take it easy." Sam replies in a soothing tone.

Lana kneels down by Sam. "Was she telling the truth about our Dad?" Lana questions.

Lana tries to ignore the looks that Sam and Dean were throwing at her. Sam looks back at Dean who looked just as shocked as he was by Lana bluntness.

"Lana now is not the tim..."

"Sam we need to know." She argues.

"Yes." Meg whispers interrupting Sam and Lana. "But they want you to come for him."

Bobby returns with some blankets and a glass of water. Lana places the blankets on top of Meg while Dean lowers the glass to her lips allowing her to take a sip of water.

"Is the demon were looking for there?" Sam asks in a soft tone.

"No. Other ones."

"Where are they keeping him." Meg turns her eyes onto Lana.

"By the river Sun...Sunrise...Sunrise." Meg stutters out. They were her last words, as she finally gave up the fight.


	16. Getting Dad Back

Thanks for all the reviews .

This Chapter is a bit longer than usual

i had lots to fit into this chapter

hope it's not to much or boring.

enjoy xxx

**Family Ties**

**Getting Dad Back**

"You boys better get out of here before the paramedics get here"

"Okay, look thanks for everything Bobby." Sam says throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"You boy's just go and find your Daddy. Be safe."

"Keep an eye on her okay. Once we get Dad back we'll come back for her." Dean informs Bobby.

"Don't worry she'll be safe. I won't take my eyes off her."

"There's no need for that Bobby, because I'm going with them."

Dean, Sam and Bobby all turn around to face Lana who was standing in the doorway. She had put on a pair of ripped jeans and her Converse trainers. She'd also put on her grey leather jacket, but thing item that caught all her eyes was that she had her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Where do you think your going." Bobby questions giving her the once over.

"With them." She points to Sam and Dean.

"No way sweetheart." Bobby crosses his arms as he walks over to her.

"No offence Bobby but this really isn't your decision." Lana replies standing her ground.

"Then who's is it?" Bobby bites back.

"Sam, Dean." Lana looks over to them pleading them to back her up.

"Lana I'm sorry but Bobby's right, you can't come with us." Sam says walking over to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Why not Sam. I'm fully trained, so you don't need to worry I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can but you still can't come."

"He's my Dad as well Sam." Lana snaps at him, he was really starting to piss her off.

"I know that but..."

"But nothing. Doesn't matter what you say i'm going after him with or without you." Sam and Bobby exchange frustrated looks before looking back at a very pissed off Lana.

"It's not safe for you Lana." Bobby speaks trying to make her see that they weren't saying no to hurt her but to try and protect her.

"She's coming." Sam, and Bobby snap their heads back to Dean who had finally spoken.

"What" Bobby asks shocked by Dean's last words.

Bobby wasn't the only one who was shocked, of all people Lana did not expect Dean to be on her side.

"Dean it's not safe for her." Sam pleads, but Dean ignores his brother and walks over to Lana.

"If you come with us you need to do what we say, exactly what we say."

"Yes sir" Lana replies excitedly. Glad that she was getting her own way.

"And your Leg?"

"Bandaged up, should be good."

"Good."

Bobby had had enough of this, Dean was being stupid how could he even consider taking her with him. He grabs hold of his arm turning him round. Dean looks back at him, Bobby could tell he was pissed offf but right now he didn't care.

"You can't be serious about this?"

"Bobby you heard her she's going to do this with or without us. And something tells me that she will follow through on that threat..." He turns back to face Lana. "Am I right?"

"Absolutely." Lana states. Dean looks back at Bobby.

"See. So she's coming with us so me and Sammy can watch out for her."

"But.."

"But nothing Bobby. I appreciate your help and concern but she's our sister at the end of the day and it's our decision. And she's coming."

Bobby lets go of Dean's arm knowing that he had lost the battle and nothing else he could say would change Dean's mind. He was just to damn stubborn.

"Fine" He walks over to Lana and gives her a hug. "You be safe okay, and do what these boys tell ya."

"Will do Bobby I promise." She kisses him on his cheek, before she leaves with Sam and Dean.

#################

They pull up by the river Meg had told them about. They tart looking around for any signs that could help them find their father, when something catches Lana's eye.

"I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise." She points to the Apartment building across the street which just happened to be called Sunrise.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mutters, why was nothing ever easy for them he thought to himself.

"Pretty smart. I mean if demons can posses anybody, means anybody could be a demon." Lana states.

"Which means anybody could attack us." Sam adds.

"Yeap" Lana answers.

"This sucks." Lana laughs at Dean.

"I agree Dean, but we now need to think of how were going to get inside. Meg said they want us to come for him, which means they know were coming."

They three of them remain silent as they desperately try to put together a plan.

"So demons can posses anyone right?"

"Yeah" Lana and Sam answer Dean.

"So basically we need to sort out the demons from the civilians." Dean watches the two them nod. "Then we pull the fire alarm."

"Yeah, anyone who isn't a demon will evacuate." Lana confirms getting Dean's plan.

"Leaving us with just the demons." Dean answers with a smile on his face. He was impressed with his plan.

"We'll have seven minutes exactly before the city responds." Sam informs him.

Dean heads back to the car, Sam and Lana quickly following behind him. He starts to drive away from the Apartment building. Lana looks to Sam for answers but Sam shakes his head as he to had no idea what his brother was doing.

Finally Dean pulls up just out of sight from the Apartment buildings. He shuts off the engine and turns to look at Sam.

"Right you pull the fire alarm." Dean looks to the back seat where Lana was sitting. "You stay in the car."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Sam, tell him i'm coming with you." Sam looks at Lana.

"Actually i'm going to leave you two to it." He smiles apologetically at her before exiting the car.

"Dean you said I could help you on this." Lana wines.

"No I think I said that you could come with us. I also remember telling you that you had to do exactly what me and Sam said."

"Yeah but.." Dean laughs at her, before placing up her hand and stopping cutting her dead.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but your response to that was 'yes sir'. That sound familiar?"

Lana stares at Dean's smug face, she knew that he was right and she had lost, and he was satisfied with himself for getting one over on her.

"Fine. I guess i'm staying in the car then." She slumps back into her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

"You guessed right squirt." Dean exits the car throwing her onle last smug smile. Her teenage reflexes take over and she could help but pull a face behind his back.

Dean laughs to himself, he'd seen the face she had pulled and found it highly amusing. His smile quickly fades though when he sees Sam drawing on the trunk of his beloved car.

"Dude what the hell?" He shouts as he tries to wipe off the drawing, unfortunately with little effect.

"It's a devils trap Dean."

"And?" He didn't care what the hell it was all he was worried about was if the stupid thing was going to come of his car.

"It turns the trunk into a lock box."

"So" Dean she didn't understand why he was telling him this.

"So now we have a place to store the Colt why we go and get Dad." Sam replies simply ignoring the pissed off looks that his brother was throwing in his direction.

"Were the bringing the Colt with us." Dean argues.

"We only have three bullets left Dean. We can't waste on any demon we have to save them for **the** demon"

"No we have to save Dad. No matter what."

"Do you know how pissed off Dad would be if we wasted all the bullets." Sam states simply.

"I dont care. I don't care what Dad wants, and since when do you care." Dean was now beyond pissed.

"Me and Dad want to kill this demon." Sam shakes his head at Dean. "You used to want that to."

"God you and Dad are more alike than I thought. You both can't wait to sacrifice yourselves. But you know what, I'm going to be the one who has to bury you." Dean bellows, his frustrations clear in his tone.

Sam bows his head as he couldn't watch his brother break. He knew what he was saying was right, but he had to finish this, had to kill the demon that killed Jessica, he just had to.

"Dean, their going to expect us to bring the gun. You know I'm right we can't take it with us." Sam pleads, his tone soft. Dean contemplates what his brother was saying. He knew exactly why Sam was getting so twisted about yellow eyes. He's fuelled by revenge.

"Fine."

"Dean."

"I said fine Sam." Dean pulls out the Colt from his inside pocket and places it in the trunk.

Sam takes the book he had been using, and goes to place it in the car. Opening the back door he saw that Lana was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Guess you heard all that." He asks referring to the talk/argument him and Dean had just had.

"Kind of hard not to." She replies sheepishly as she turns to face him.

"Sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to that."

"It's okay." He smiles at her and goes to close the door, but Lana calls him back.

"Sam"

"Yeah."

"Go easy on him, this isn't easy for any of us." Sam huffs, as he remembers a conversation that had not to long ago. And how she told him not to apologise for Dean's actions.

"Now who's apologising for him."

"Yeah hard not to. Just be careful okay."

"Will do." He flashes her one last smile before closing the door behind him.

"You ready Dean."

"Yeah just me give me a sec okay." Sam agrees. Dean opens the car door.

"Here." He throws the keys of to the Impala towards her.

"What are these for?"

"Figured you might want to listen to music or something."

"Thanks."

"Nothing to loud, don't want you to draw attention to yourself. Keep the doors locked. Oh and don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry I'll do as I'm told."

"Good."

"Are you okay, I heard you and Sam."

"Yeah I fine, nothing to worry about it squirt." Without another word Dean closes the door and goes to join Sam.

###################

Sam and Dean wait for the fire services to arrive before they put the rest of their plan into motion. Seeing their opportunity they take two firemen uniforms from an unattended fire truck.

They start checking the hallways with an EMF detector. They hit gold on the forth floor, when the EMF meter goes haywire as they pass one door, telling them that's where the demon's were hold up and hopefully their Dad.

Sam bangs on the door telling the occupants they have to leave the building. The man and a woman who were now possessed, were sitting at the kitchen table when they heard the bang on their door. Listening to what they have to say, the girl goes over to the door. Taking a look through the peep hole she sees two firemen. She starts unlocking the door. As she reaches the last bolt, Deans kicks the door open sending her flying back.

Sam and dean enter the room and start spraying the two demons with Holy water, causing them to scream in pain. They tussle with each other, but Sam and Dean manage to get the upper hand and lock the demons in the closet, Sam places a line of salt at the door making sure they couldn't escape.

Opening the only other door in the apartment they both stop as they see their Dad tied to the bed, and he wasn't moving.

Dean immediately goes to his Dad's side, but Sam stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Dean wait."

"What, why?"

"He could be possessed." Dean looks back at John, before refocusing on Sam. He silently agrees.

Sam walks over to John and throws some Holy water over him. Both Sam and Dean watch fully of anticipation. They bpth hold their breath as they see him stir.

"Sam why are you splashing water over me?" John asks with a croaky voice. Sam laughs glad that he was alive, glad that he wasn't possessed.

"Sorry, you okay."

"Yeah I'm okay they've been drugging me though."

Dicarding the uniforms they were wearing, Dean goes to untie John.

"Where's the Colt?" John asks Dean as he unties his hands.

"Don't worry it's safe." Sam answers for Dean.

Dean starts to untie that last piece of robe when there was a bang on the door. Looking at one another they all knew, that the demons were on to them.

"We need to get out of here now." Dean states firmly.

"How Dean?" Dean looks around, he wasn't sure how they were going to get out, he just knew that they didn't have long before the new demons would be inside.

"I've got an idea but your not going to like it."

"What?"

"Lana." Sam sees the confused look on Dean's face. Ignoring the groans coming from his father Sam contiues. "She's got the keys right. We could go down the fire exit and she could..."

"Hell no."

"We don't have any other choice."

"Can she even drive?"

"Dean" Sam snaps getting annoyed with his brothers pathetic obsession about his beloved car.

"Fine" Dean had no other choice but to agree.

He pulls out his cell and makes the call. He tells her to bring the car to the around to the back of the building. He could tell that she was unsure but he knew she would do what she had to.

She climbs over into the drivers seat, she knew if Dean could see her trainers smudging all over his leather seats he would be pissed but she would deal with that later right now she had a job to do.

She felt her hands shaking as she fired the Impala into action. Hearing the roar of the engine she slowly pulls away from the curb as her mind became over run with the memories of her and John's driving lessons.

As she pulls up near the fire escape as Dean had instucted her to She waits nervously for them. The next thing she knew there was a bang on the driver side window. Looking to the side she gasps in horror as she saw Ben smiling down at her.

He forces open her door. And drags her out by her hair, pinning her back agaisnt the cold metal of the car.

"Hey Sweetness." He smiles sending shivers down her spine.

"Ben" She greets him through gritted teeth.

"Where's the Colt?"

"Screw you."

"I loved to sweetness but maybe later. Now last time where's the Colt?"

"I don't know." She lied.

Ben laughs at her, she had guts and he liked that. His smile quickly fades he needed to find that gun and he needed it now. He slaps her full force across her face, sending her to the floor. But he wasn't finished. Pulling her back onto her feet he grabs her by the scruff of her clothing.

"Cute but not cute enough. I need that gun and you're going to tell me where it is NOW."

"What gun?" She sarcastically replies.

The slap he gave her obviously wasn't painful enough to make her tell him, so he decides to make his next blow a little more painful, just make her realise that he wasn't playing. Using his demons strength he throws her across the way making sure she slammed into the parked car across the street.

Lana felt the glass shatter beneath her as landed on the car's windscreen. She tried to lift herself up but suddenly her head went fuzzy and she could feel herself losing conscious, but she wasn't going to give in she was going to fight it.

Ben goes to advance towards her, wanting to get answers. But he was knocked off his feet. Sam had witnessed him throwing Lana against the car. As he saw him advancing towards her again, his impulses took over and he charged towards the demon that was beating on his sister.

Sam manages to get a few blows in, before Ben overpowers him, throwing Sam onto his back as he took his turn in dishing out the punches. Ben threw punch after punch onto Sam's face.

Ben finally came to a stop, but not because he wanted to, but because Dean had fired a bullet from the Colt directly into the side of his head. Ben's body convoluted, before he finally collapsed to the floor.

Lana watched the scene unfold and suddenly found an inner strength. Pushing herself off the car completely ignoring the pain in her body, she made her way over to Sam who was lying on the floor not moving. She arrives by Sam's side just as Dean got there.

"Are you okay?" He notices that she was bleeding.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She lied and looking at Dean she knew he wasn't buying it. "Let's get him in the car."

They get Sam on his feet, Dean taking most of his dead weight, as Lana helped steady him. Placing him in the passenger side, they go to get John. Lana takes one of his arms as places it around her shoulder.

"Alana" John muttered, he was still slightly delirious from the drugs.

"Yeah, come on lets get you up." Lana says ignoring the fact that he had used her full name.

#################

Dean had been driving for a couple of hours now as he trys to put as much distance as he can between them and the demons. Sam and John were both unconcious, Lana had been filting between the two of them constantly checking that they were okay.

Dean watches her in the rearview mirror as she checks on John. He notices her flinch in pain and immediately put her hand on her back, he guessed that's where she felt the pain.

"Are you Okay."

"Yeah just a little sore." She leans agaisnt the gap between the driver and passenger seats. "But I guess getting thrown against a car to ya."

"Yeah I guess." Lana could tell that something was playing on his mind.

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm good." She knew he was lying but if he didn't want to talk she wasn't going to make him. She goes to turn her back on him when he starts talking.

"Lana about what happened at Bobby's. I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean."

"It's okay Dean you don't need to apologise. Honselty I would have probably done the same thing."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Even so I was out of line." Lana leans closer towards Dean.

"How about we start again. Wipe the slate clean, start over...deal."

"Sounds good to me." They shake hands to seal the deal.


	17. Yellow Eyes

**Family Ties**

**Yellow Eyes**

Dean found and abandon cabin off the road and decided that it was far enough away from the demons and it was nice and secluded.

Sam had finally come around and starts to help Dean with protecting the house from Demons. He was placing salt lines at the windows in the front of the cabin when he hears Dean enter the room. Sam couldn't help but notice how tired his brother looked, not that he could blame him it had been an emotional few days for all of them.

"How's Dad?" Sam asks now joining his brother as he leaned against an old table.

"He's okay, just needs to let the drugs pass through his system. The kid in there with him." He answers wiping his hand over his face.

"God can you believe we have a sister?"

"Not really." Deans huffs out.

"And the fact that she's a hunter to that's kind of weird."

"Yeah."

"Who do you think her Mom is?"

"Don't know."

"You noticed her ey..."

"Yeah their the same as Dad's." Dean answers cutting Sam off.

Lana walks out of John's room, but comes to a halt when she realises Sam and Dean were staring at her.

"What?" She asks feeling slightly uncomfortable under their eyes.

"Nothing" They answer in unison. Lana couldn't help but laugh to herself she thought it was cute how they did that. Walking closer towards them her eyes couldn't help but fall onto Sam's beaten face.

"You know you look like crap Sam." Sam's lets out a short laugh. He looks at Lana, who know had a very nice bruise resting on her left cheek. She also had left over bruises and cuts from Meg's attack.

"Your not looking to good yourself." He jokes.

"Touché Sam." They both laugh. "You finished salting the doors and windows?" She asks him noticing the salt container he was holding.

"Just got that room to." He points to the room to her left.

"I'll do it."

"It's okay I can finish up."

"Nah I'll do it at least then I'll feel like I'm doing something."

"Yeah remember Sammy, bored Lana equals bitchy Lana." Dean adds including himself in the conversation. He smiles at her smugly, she pulls her tongue out at him.

"Fair enough" Sam hands her the salt. Lana heads towards the room, but stops when she got to the door, she looks back at them.

"Hey thanks for saving my ass back there Sam."

"Anytime." She smiles before she disappears out of the room.

Dean finally looks away from the door where Lana had been standing at back towards Sam.

"Dude she's right you really do look like crap. You okay?" Dean asks in concern.

"I'll survive. Not copying Lana here but you saved my life back there."

"So I guess your glad I brought the gun then?" Dean laughs.

"Man I'm trying to apologise here." Sam states growing tired of the fact that Dean was making light of the situation.

"Your welcome." Sam goes to check on Lana but stops when Dean continues talking. "Hey Sam you know that guy I shot, there was a person in there."

"You had no choice Dean." He tries to reassure him.

"That's not what bothers me."

"Then what is it?" Sam asks walking back over to him.

"When I killed Meg and that guy, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad the things I'm willing to do or kill" He wipes his hand over his eyes, before looking up at Sam who had a worried look on his face. "It just scares me sometimes...you know?"

"It shouldn't" John states as he enters the room where he two sons were talking. He smiles as they both turn to face him.

"You did good Dean."

"Your not mad that I wasted a bullet?" Dean was shocked by this he had been mentally preparing himself for the ass kicking he was expecting from John.

"Mad" John shakes his head "No not mad, I'm proud. You did what was right for your family." Dean half smiles at him.

"Where's Alana?" He questions noticing that she wasn't around.

"I'm here." She emerges from the room where she had been laying the salt lines. "How many times do I have to tell not call me Alana, Dad?" She states as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Sorry sweetheart, must be the drugs." He wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer into a hug.

"It's okay, as it's you I'll let you off."

Sam ans Dean felt slightly uncomfortable watching the their Dad with Lana. It was the first time they had all been in the same room together. Everyone was feeling a little apprehensive.

"So I guess I have a few apologises to make to you kids." They all look at John. "Should have probably told you all about each other..."

John doesn't get to finish his sentence as the lights in the room start flickering. Dean was now on his feet next to Sam, both had tensed up. John tightens his grip around Lana, as he stalks over to the window, for any signs of demons.

"It found us, it's here." He states as he looks down into Lana's scared eyes. "Sam go and salt the doors and windows." He orders in his Sargent tone.

"Already done." Sam answers.

"We'll check it again." John bellows. Sam doesn't argue, he just follows orders like a good solider.

"Dean do have the colt."

"Yeah."

"Give it to me." Dean pulls the gun from the waistband of his jeans.

"Sam tried to shoot the thing in Salvation, and it just disappeared." Dean informs him. John turns to face Dean finally letting his grip go on Lana.

"This is me, I won't miss." John was starting to grow impatient. "Dean give me the gun." He snaps.

Dean looks up at John, and he suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about his Dad was off.

"Dean the gun NOW."

"He'd be furious." Dean mutters underneath his breath. Lana looks between the two of them.

"What?" John asks not hearing or caring what his son had just said.

"Dean just give him the gun." Lana tells him, completely confused by Dean's change in behaviour.

"No" Dean grabs Lana's arm and pulls her closer to him, and as far away from John as he could.

"Dean what are you doing." She screeches as she tries to fight free of his grip. But was stunned into silence as she watches Dean raise the Colt at their Dad.

"He wouldn't be proud, he'd tear me a new one. Your not my Dad."

"What are you talking about, it's me Dean." John pleads as he looks down the barrel of the gun.

"I know my Dad better than anyone, and your not him."

Sam enters the room but freezes when he sees the scene in front of him. Dean was holding Lana forceful at his side while aiming the Colt at their Dad. It takes him a second to get his head around it all, but when he finally does he walks cautiously over to Dean.

"What the hell is going on."

"He's flipped Sam, he keeps saying Dad isn't Dad." Lana looks back at Sam.

"It's not Dad." Dean confirms.

"What?" Sams questions, what the hell had he missed.

"I think he's possessed."

"Sammy son don't listen to him." John turns his pleads onto Sam. Sam was torn, no really knowing who to believe.

"Dean how do you know." Sam questions.

"He's different."

"Sam we don't have time for this.. You want to kill this demon as much as I do. Trust me on this."

He looks between John and Dean, and watching his brother he knew who to pick. Dean would never point a gun at their Dad unless he was a 100% sure.

"No" Sam moves to his brother side. Lana looks t him in disbelief were they really doing this, were they really going to kill him just because Dean had some stupid hunch.

"Fine, if your both so sure, go ahead and shoot me." John knew Dean could never pull the trigger on him.

Dean clicks off the safety preparing the gun for action. Dean couldn't stop his hand from shaking, his heart was beating ten to the dozen.

"NO" Lana shouts, bringing everyone's attention onto her. Taking advantage of this Lana pulls herself free from Dean, running in front of John protectively.

"Lana get out the way." Dean pleads

"No this isn't happening Dean, your not going to shoot him. He's our Dad." She snaps trying to fight back her emotions.

"Lana"

"No Sam I'm not moving until he puts down the gun."

Dean looks back at Sam, who looked just as frantic as Dean was feeling. There was no way he was going to fire with Lana standing in front to him, it was too risky.

"Lana please." Dean tries again.

"Well at least I can count on one of my children." John speaks from behind Lana.

Lana froze, there was something chilling in his tone, something she had never heard before. Turning around she looks at him, his head was hung low.

"Dad" She whispers unable to hide the fear in her voice.

When John raises his head. Lana found that the deep dark comforting eyes she had become so fond of, were now yellow. Lana could help but let out a gasp of shock.

She turns back to face Sam and Dean just as the demon threw them back, pinning them against the wall. Lana's eyes fall onto the floor where Dean had dropped the gun. She goes to retrieve it when she felt a strong had pull her back.

"I don't think so Alana."

"Let go of me you yellow eyed freak." She screams as she tries to fight him off her. He just laughs.

"That's what I like about you, you've got some fight in ya." He whispers down her ear. His hot breath making her skin crawl. She tries to fight harder against him.

"LET GO OF HER" Sam shouts trying to pry himself off the wall he was being pinned against.

Taking advantage of the distraction Sam had caused, Lana knees the demon/ her Dad in his groin. He lets go of her and she runs for the Colt. But the Demon recovers quickly from her attack, just as she grabs the Colt he throws her across the room, sending her crashing against the table. Lana lay unconscious, blood seeping from her head. John/the demon walks over to the Colt and picks it up.

"LANA, LANA." Dean shouts looking at her limp body. "Stay away from her you son of a bitch."

"What a pain in the ass this thing has been." The demon mutters to himself, ignoring Dean's pleads.

"It's you?" Sams asks through panted breath. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Now you've found me." The demon replies, looking back at Sam with the biggest smile on his face.

"But the holy water."

"Sammy, you really think that works on someone like me."

"I'm going to kill you." Sam warns through gritted teeth.

"Now that would be a nice trick" He places the Colt of the side unit. "Here Sammy why don't you make the gun float to you there physic boy." He teases.

Silence falls on the room as everyone's attention turns to Sam. Sam tries his hardest to will the gun towards him, but it doesn't work.

"Shame" The demon/John mutters. Slowly he walks over to Dean.

"You know I could have killed you all a 100 times today but this. This was worth the wait."

"Let him go or I swear to god..."

"What...What are you and God going to do. See as far as I'm concerned this is justice." He gets even closer into Dean's face. "You know that little exorcism, that killed my daughter."

"Who Meg?" Deans asks shocked by this.

"Boy you shot in the head, that was my boy."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

"What think your the only one who can have a family." He starts walking away from Dean and back over to Lana. "You destroyed my children." he kneels down by the side of her lifeless body.

Sam and Deans eyes were glued to him, both wondering what he was going to do. Trying once again to break themselves from the wall, so that they could try and protect her, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't move.

John stokes a piece of hair from her face. "Maybe i could take her, an eye for an eye. Something tells me she would make a good daughter." His words made Dean feel sick to his stomach. He needed to get him away from her.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you" Dean bellows. John/the demon turns his attention back onto Dean, he walks back over to him.

"You fight and fight for this family, but they don't need you not like you need them." He spits viscously. "See Sam he's clearly John's favourite, even when they fight it's more concern than he's ever shown you." He finishes with a twisted smile on his face as he sees the pain in Dean's eyes from the words he had just spoken.

"I bet your really proud of you kids...oh wait I wasted them." Dean smiles as he sees the smile disappear from John/the demons face.

He backs away slightly from Dean, and stares at him with deadly eyes. Suddenly Dean lets out a blood curdling scream. Dean could feel pain extending all through his body before it finally rests in his chest.

"DEAN." Sam calls as he watches blood starting to seep through Dean's shirt. "NO" Sam tries desperately to pull himself from the wall, even though he used every ounce of fight he could muster it was no good.

"Dad...Dad please don't...let him do this...don't let him kill me."

Dean pleads trying desperately to get through to his Dad that was buried inside. But Dean's begging just encourages the demon to cause him more pain. Blood starts to trickle from Dean's mouth and his head finally drops as he falls into unconscious.

"Stop it...stop it."

Lana starts to slowly come round, hearing Sam screaming Dean's name. Slowly she lifts her head as she opens her eyes, and straight away she's hit with thumping pain in the back of her head. Giving her eyes a second to adjust her eyes to the surroundings, although she wishes she hadn't.

She swallows back the lump in her throat as hers eyes fall onto Dean who looked like he was dead. There was so much blood on him, she has to cover her mouth with her shaky hand just to stop herself from letting out a cry. She notices that Sam is still pinned to the wall, and still screaming his brothers name. Steadying herself onto her feet, she calls out to John.

"Dad...Dad.." He turns to face her, so does Sam.

Something in her eyes penetrate through the yellow eyes and finally break through to John. He lowers his head and looks back into her eyes. Lana couldn't help but smile as her tears roll down her face, the eyes staring back at her were finally her Dad's.

"No...Stop...stop it." John mutters. Finally Sam and Dean drop to the floor as the invisible force keeping them bound to the wall disappears.

Sam immediately runs over to where the demon had placed the Colt. He rushes over to Lana and checks she's okay, before protectively placing her behind him as he points the gun at John. Lana got a sickening feeling of deja vu.

As Sam looks back at him, his father had gone again and the demon was back. He laughs at Sam.

"Kill me, kill your Daddy."

"I know" Sam responds with venom in his tone, just before he fires a shot into the demons/John's leg causing him to crumble to the floor. Sam felt Lana jump behind him but he tries to ignore it.

"Sam it's still alive I can feel it, shoot me..." John was back and was trying to hold on to the demon inside so that Sam could kill him. Sam walks over to his father, gun still raised.

"Don't Sam." Lana pleads for her fathers life for a second time that night.

"We can end this Sam...SHOOT ME." John screams from the floor. Sam looks at his Dad before looking back at Lana and then at Dean. He was torn between revenge and family.

"Sam please...please don't." Lana cries. Remembering a conversation he had with his brother about their being more important things than this demon, he finally lowers the gun. Lana lets out a cry of joy.

John looks Sam dead in his eyes, knowing that his son wasn't got going to pull the trigger on him, John finally lets go of the demon. A big black funnel of smoke escapes from his mouth and disappears through the floorboards.

Once everyone was in the car, Sam heads as quickly as he can towards the nearest Hospital. Sam could feel his fathers eyes boring into from the passengers seat, he was too ashamed to look at him. He lets his eyes roam to the rear view mirror where Lana was checking on Dean, trying to stop the bleeding. His attention is brought back to John when he hears him gasp in pain.

"Don't worry Dad, were about 10 minutes away."

"Why didn't you kill it. I thought we saw eye to eye on this Sam. Killing this demon comes first before me before everything." John bites back angrily.

"You would have died." Lana mutters from the backseat, John turns to face her.

"It doesn't matter Lana." He's snaps at her.

"Look Dad we still have the Colt and the one bullet...we just." Sam doesn't get to finish his sentence as a lorry comes smashing into the side of the Impala, crashing the car off the road.


	18. Diagnosis

**Family Ties**

**Diagnosis **

Rubbing his eyes John tries to adjust to his new surrounding. He realises that he was in a Hospital, but worse of all he realises that he's alone. Using his free arm, as he other one was bound in a sling, he pulls back the covers. As he swings one of his legs over the edge of the bed, he felt a wave of pain flow through his whole body. But he ignored the pain, he needed to find his children needed to know if they were okay and if they were alive. His stomach churns with his last thought, his children might not be alive, shaking the thought from his mind John swings his other leg over the edge of the bed.

Pushing himself off the bed he gasps in pain, as he almost crumbles to the floor. He was relieved when he felt someone grab him just in time. He turns to face his son. Unable to stop a smile forming on his face, he was glad to see his youngest son before him. Quickly observing him he was pleased that he looked pretty unharmed, apart from a few cuts and bruises.

Sam helps John back to his bed, he was glad that he didn't argue with him, Sam was too tired to fight. He notices that his Dad was still staring at him with a smile on his face, his stare was making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Where were you going?" Sam asks hoping to bypass the awkwardness that was starting to fill the room.

"I was going to find out where my children are." John answers still smiling at the fact that one of his children was safe. Now he just needed to know about the other two. John smiles starts to fade though when he sees the look on Sam's face. "What is it Sammy?"

"Lana and Dean, they...their in bad shape." Sam informs him, as his eyes find the floor. He couldn't look at him as he delivered the news.

"Their both unconscious. Lana has a couple of broken ribs...a broken wrist, a collapsed lung. And she...she um.. hit head, they say that's what causing her to be in a coma. Doctors say she was pretty lucky considering she wasn't wearing a seat belt."

"Doesn't sound lucky. When did they say she'd wake up?" John answers as he pinches the bridge of his nose, silently going over Lana's injury's that Sam had just listed.

"Said it's up to her."

"She's a fighter, she'll wake up soon. And Dean." Sam finally looks back at his Dad.

"He has contusions to his liver and kidney. He suffered a lot of blood loss. But he has a serious head trauma, Docs say...they...say he might not wake up." Sam heard his own voice crack as he finishes his sentence. John couldn't find any words to answer him.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll find some I'll find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on them. It will be okay, they'll be okay." John knew he was trying to reassure himself rather than just him.

"Of course, we'll look for someone, but Sam...I don't want you to pin your hopes on this."

"Why not?" Sam asks shocked by his Dad's lack of willingness.

"We might not find anyone."

"I found that healer for Dean."

"That was one in a million."

"So what we just sit here and do nothing."

"No, I said we'll look. But I just don't want you to pin your hopes on this Sam."

They fall into silence.

"Sam where's the Colt?"

"You've got to be kidding me." John could tell Sam was annoyed by his question. "Two of your children are lying unconscious in Hospital and all you can think about is the Colt."

"Sam we are hunting this demon and for all we know he is hunting us. The Colt may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk of the Impala." Sam mumbles like a moody teenager.

"You need to clean out the trunk before someone sees what's inside."

"I've already called Bobby, he's an hour out."

"Good. You got a piece of paper and a pen."

"Yeah." Sam rummages through his bag, before handing his father the piece of paper and a pen. He watches as he scribbles down some items onto the paper.

"Here." John hands Sam the piece of paper. "Go meet up with Bobby. Get the Colt and bring it back here. Give that piece of paper to Bobby." Sam starts to read through the items on the list.

"What are these for?"

"Just some things for protection spells." John casually answers.

#####################

Sam meets Bobby at the salvage yard where the car had been taken, they both stare at the smashed up Impala that was barely recognisable.

"Dean is going to be so pissed." Sam swallows the lump in his throat as he walks around the wreckage. They were all lucky to have made it out alive, although some had been luckier that others.

"Look Sam this just ain't worth the tow. I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap."

"No Dean would kill me. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix it, if there's just one working part that's enough. Were not going to give up."

Bobby looks at the young man standing in front of him. He looked so beaten, and worn out. Bobby knew he was clinging to the hope that Dean would wake up and would be able to fix the car. Bobby wasn't going to argue with him on this, if this helped Sam stay positive then who was he to deny him that.

"Okay Sam." Bobby readjusts his cap, wasn't sure if this was the right time to ask the question. "How...how are they doing?" Sam's eyes darted over to Bobby.

"Their still out. I...I...just can't. I need them to wake up Bobby."

"They will son. Promise ya that. You Winchester's are stubborn as hell." Bobby places a fatherly hand on Sam's shoulder trying to reassure him as well as himself. Sam simply nods his head wishing he could be so sure in Bobby's last words.

"Here Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him." Sam hands Bobby the piece of paper his father had given him. Bobby starts scanning the items.

"What does John want with these?" Bobby asks curiosty getting the better of him.

"Protection." Sam answers, and that's when he saw the confused look spread across Bobby's face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Bobby what is it?" Sam pleaded placing his hand on the older man's shoulder as he tried to walk away.

"Sam these aren't things aren't to protect you from a demon their to summon one." Sam slams his hand agaisn't the car in frustration.

"I can't believe him." Sam snaps his voice full of anger.

#####################

Standing next to his daughters bed, he couldn't help but notice how small she looked. He eyes travelled over the various wires that were attached to her tiny body. He wanted to touch her but he was to afraid in case he hurt her. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, her beautiful face was disguised by bruises and cuts, and her left wrist was in cast. He rubs his eyes at the sight hoping that when he opened them again she would be sitting up in bed smiling at him with that intoxicating smile she had that made you smile, but most of all she would be fine, unharmed. But as his eyes reopened he found that he was staring down at the ghostly figure of his youngest child, his only daughter.

John finally removed his eyes away from her when he heard the door creak open behind him. He saw a young brunette lady walking in, she was obviously Lana's nurse although John could help but think how young she looked.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you." The young nurse spoke.

"It's okay."

"My names Maria, and I'll be Alana's nurse, so any questions or problems just come and find me." Maria extended her hand as she smiled at the older man standing in front of her.

"Thanks. She likes to be called Lana, told me off so many times for calling her Alana." He informs her as he shakes her hand.

"Okay Lana it is" She smiles sweetly at him, before observing the monitors and scribbling notes onto the chart at the bottom of Lana's Bed.

Maria watches John out the corner of her eye. She notices that he went to go and touch before quickly pulling his hand away.

"You won't hurt her." John looks towards Maria. "You can touch, just be gentle." He smiles at the nurse.

"She looks so fragile." He admitted as his return to Lana.

"She's doing well, her vitals are improving. She's fighting which is a good sign." Maria states reassuringly.

John gently rubs is hand over her wavy dirty blonde locks, before he bends down to place a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Thanks Maria." John goes to leave the room.

"Any time Sir."

"It's John." He adds before he leaves the room.

John takes a deep breath as he arrives at his next stop. From what Sam had told him Dean was in a worse condition than Lana, and all he could think about was hard it had been to see her, if Dean was worse he didn't know how he was going to deal with that.

Slowly walking into Dean's room, he froze as his eyes landed on his son. There were a lot more wires attached to his body and he had a tube attached to his mouth, which was obviously helping him breathe, helping keep him alive. John wipes his hand over his face wiping away some tears that had managed to escape.

As he got closer to Dean, the more his heart pounded with worry. He turned his eyes to the floor no longer able to look at the lifeless form of his son. "_How did I let this happen."_ John thought to himself, he was supposed to protect his children, but somehow he had managed to allow two of them to end up in Hospital fighting for their lives. John knew what had, knew the plan he had already made was the right one.

##################

John sat in his own Hospital bed, waiting for Sam to return. Many thoughts were plaguing him but his plan never changed. As soon as Sam got here he was summoning the demon and he was going to make the deal. John snaps out of his thoughts as Sam made his way into his room, making a lot of noise as he entered, he made sure to slam the bag he was carrying hard onto the chair. Taking one look at his son's face John knew he had found out what the items he had asked for weren't for protection spells.

"By the nice little entrance you made there, I guess you know."

"Your planning on bringing the demon here aren't you." Sam snaps as he storms closer towards John.

"It's not..."

"Two of your children are lying unconscious and you're planning on bringing the demon here for some Macho show down."

"I have a plan." John bites back.

"You care more about killing this demon than you do about your own family." Sam was shouting at this point.

"Don't you tell me how I feel. I am doing this for them." John shouts back, he couldn't believe Sam was talking to him this.

"How is revenge going to help them." Sam questions. "You're doing this for you." He adds as shakes his head in disgust.

"Well if you had killed this thing when I told you to we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You were possessed, I would have killed you."

"So. Your brother and sister would be awake. Dean wouldn't be fighting for his life." Sam lets out a shocked gasp he couldn't believe his father was trying to blame him for this.

"Go to hell." They were the final words Sam spoke to his Dad before he stormed out of the room.

###################

Sam looked through the window of the door to Lana's room. He really wanted to go in but he still had John's words lingering in the back of his head. Was he really to blame for her and Dean. Sam steps away from the door and takes a seat that rested inbetween Lana and Dean's room. The doctors had moved them next door to one another so that it would be easier for John and Sam to visit. So Sam sat there inbetween his brother and his sister, unable to face either of them because he just felt to guilty.


	19. Dirty Deal

**Family Ties**

**Dirty Deal**

John doesn't waste anytime, he grabs the bag containing the various items he needed to summon the demon. Sneaking down to the lower levels of the Hospital. he walks into the boiler room figuring that it was probably the most secluded place, which would mean no interruptions.

John takes out a piece of chalk and starts drawing the symbols onto the floor, from the book he was using. Once everything was in place, John starts to recite the summoning ritual in Latin. When he came to the end, he looked around the room hoping for a sign, hoping for the demon but there was nothing. John starts looking over the words he had just spoke to see if he had missed something, when suddenly he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, he was no longer alone.

He looks up to see a man in his late 40's, he was dressed in a janitors suit, but one thing John knew for sure, there was no way the man standing before him was a janitor, it was the demon.

"Hello John. I have to stay I'm a little shocked by all this. I mean you summoning me here, when you and your family are obviously in no physical state to fight me." The demon smiles to himself as he sees John tense underneath his words.

"I mean did you really think you could trap me John?" John notices that the demons eyes were no longer lingering on him, but he was now looking behind him. John looks over his shoulder and sees another two demons standing guard behind him, ready to protect their leader.

"I didn't come here to trap you, I came here to make a deal." John states as he looks back towards the demon in front of him.

"A deal?" the demon was curious. "What sort of deal?"

John pulls out the Colt and places it on the barrel in front of him. "I give you the Colt and the remaining bullet."

"In exchange for what?"

"You helping Lana and Dean." John watches as the demon shakes his head. "It's a good trade. You care more about this gun than you do my children."

"Don't be so sure." The demons eyes were now fixed on John, all humour had disappeared from his face. "Your son killed some people who were very special to me." He paces the floor before calming himself. "But your right John I do care more about that gun than your son, he's no threat."

"So can you bring them back?"

"No, but I know someone who can, it shouldn't be a problem." John couldn't help but smile.

"I want to see their both okay before I had over the Colt."

"Why John, don't you trust me, I'm offended." The demon mocks.

"Do we have a deal or not." John was growing tired of the demons games.

"Almost, but I have a few conditions."

"What conditions."

"I'm only going to bring back one of them."

"Your what?...You son of a bitch." John yells unable to contain his rage, at this point he was furious. "Why?"

"Because I can that's why." The demons sends a spine chilling smile in John's direction he was revelling in John's torture.

John stood there, frozen onto the spot. How was he suppose to choose between his children. His rubs his hand over his face, he was desperately trying to think of a solution, leaving without making a deal wasn't an option.

"Times ticking John."

"Fine." John replies dryly.

John thought about the conversation he'd had with Lana's doctor, and she had told him that Lana's vitals were improving which was a good sign. Dean on the other hand he was not doing so well. His situation was not improving in fact he was deteriorating fast.

John felt a pang of guilt as he came to a decision. He couldn't believe that he had to make this decision, could believe he had actually picked one of his children over the other.

"John"

"Dean." He answers barely above a whisper. His voice cracking as he emotions threatened to take over him.

"Sorry didn't quite her that." The demon toyed. He'd heard exactly what John had said.

"I pick Dean."

"Can't say it's the one I would have picked but it's your decision."

"How can I be sure that you won't interfere with Lana."

"I can see why you might think that but i'll let you into a little secret. I'd quite like her to survive, she has spunk and I like that. She would make a good daughter." John felt sick with his words.

"You stay away from her." John warns, picking up the Colt at pointing it at the demon. The demon just laughs.

"Go ahead kill me if you want, but just remember kill me and the deals off. Poor old Dean doesn't wake up."

John battles his inner frustrations. The demon was right he couldn't kill him he needed this deal, he couldn't let Dean die.

"Fine. Deal."

"Good. But there is one more thing I need you to do, to sweeten the pot."

#########################

Sam finally found some courage buried inside, finally allowing him go and see his brother. He walks into the room which was silent apart from the beeping coming from the machine Dean was attached to. Sam takes the seat next to Dean's bed. He finds himself lost in a daze as he sat there watching his brother lifeless form. 20 minutes pass, and Sam felt the effects of his lack of sleep taking over him so he pushes himself from his chair and decides to go and get him an extra strong black coffee. As he makes out of the door, he hears a commotion. Turning around he sees Dean choking on the tube in his mouth as he finally woke. Wasting no time Sam calls for help.

######################

John walks past Dean's room and sees Sam watching over his brother, it was a sweet scene and John knew that in a matter of minutes Sam would be jumping for joy, as his brother would finally wake up.

Puuling himself away John makes the agonising steps into Lana's room. As he approaches her he softly moves a piece of her hair from her face before his hand falls onto her cheek. He takes a seat beside her on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart. I don't know if you can hear me but I just...I just want you to know that I love you." John wipes away his stray tears. "I'm sorry. But I know your a fighter and you'll pull through."

John knew the only person he was trying to convince was himself, and it wasn't working. Not knowing what else to say he just sat there, her tiny hand cradled in his larger one. His eyes only left her when he heard his son scream for help from the room next door. John saw the Doctors running past the room, and John knew he didn't have much time left.

As he raises to feet, using his good arm he pulls off the dog tags from his neck. He places the necklace in the palm of Lana's hand before closing her hand shut. He places on last kiss on to her forehead. As he heads to the door he takes her in for one last time. Once outside her room he takes a deep breath as he heads next door.

John arrives just as the Doctor was telling Dean and Sam that he had the all clear, they were calling it a miracle as all his injures were completely healed. But John knew better this was no miracle.

John smile as the Doctor walks past him. He walks further into the room finally grabbing the attention of his two bewildered sons.

"How are you feeling?" He asks Dean.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters." John's eyes linger on Dean, he was so happy to see him alive.

"How's Lana? Sam said she hasn't woken up yet." Dean asks.

"I've just been to check on her she's doing fine. Should wake up any day now."

"You weren't in there 30 minutes ago, weren't in your room either. Where have you been?" Sam questioned, although he had a good idea where his Dad had been.

"I had some things to take care of." John replies finally looking at his other son, who still looked pissed.

"Well that specific." Sam snaps.

"Come on Sam." Dean pleads. He had just woke up and the last thing he wanted to do, was listen to them two have another fight.

"Did you go after the demon." Sam demands ignoring Dean's plead.

"No" John lied.

"Why don't I believe you right now."

"Can we not fight. Half the time I don't even know what were fighting about, were just butting heads." Johns lets a small laugh escape as his minds fills with the hundreds of meaningless arguments the two had shared over the years. "Sam I know I've made some mistakes, but I've always tried to do my best by you boy's...I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Dad are you okay?" Sam questions, he knew something was wrong with his Dad because he never backed down from a fight, even a stupid one like they were having now.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." John clears his throat he could feel his emotions fighting to get to the surface. "Hey Sammy would you mind getting your old man a cup of Joe?"

"Yeah sure." Sam looks at Dean as the two share worried looks. Sam leaves the room.

John moves closer to Dean's bed. As Dean looked up at John he knew something was wrong, and it wasn't to do with the fact that he was tired.

"Dad what is it?" Deans asks knowing he had something he wanted to say.

"You know for as long as I can remember you have always looked after this family, taking care of me and Sammy. You never complained, not once." John tries to choke back his tears.

"I just want you to know that I am so proud of you Dean."

"Is this really you talking." Never had Dean heard him talk like this, it was discomforting.

"Yeah it's really me." John answers with a laugh.

"Why are you saying all this stuff?" John places his hand on Deans shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy."

"Yeah Dad, you know I will."

"And Lana. I know it's all been a bit of a whirlwind with her, and that I haven't really explained everything to you or your brother. But she is part of our family now. She has no one else. So please promise me you will look after her, keep her safe."

"I promise. Dad your scaring me."

"Don't be scared Dean."

John leans over and whispers his last order into Dean's ear. Dean pulls away from hid Dad, and looks at him, he was shocked by what his father had just told him. John and Dean don't speak another word, as John leaves the room leaving Dean completely dumbfounded. John walks back to his room, finally ready to face his fate. Selling his soul for his sons life was more than a fair deal, but it didn't mean it wasn't hard.

################

Sam was walking back to Dean's room, thoughts of his Dad behaviour filling his mind. As he passed his Dad's room he suddenly froze as a figure lying on the floor caught the corner of his eye. Turning around so that he now had a clear image of the room, he dropped the coffee he was holding as he realised it was his Dad sprawled across the floor. Running to John's side Sam screamed for help.

As he looked into his Dad's eye's Sam knew that he was too late, but Sam wasn't ready to say goodbye, he still wanted to try and fix him.

As the Doctors try to work on bringing John back to life. Sam stood at the doorway, he was now joined by Dean who had heard the commotion. Their eyes glued on the horrifying scene in front of them. Their heart's broke as they hear the words they dreaded most of all.

"Time of Death 7.30pm"


	20. Nightmare

**Family Ties**

**Nightmare**

Sam stands outside Lana's door, he was getting used to seeing the scene in front of him. Dean hadn't left Lana's bedside since their Dad had passed which was three days ago. He sat beside her day and night.

"I know this may not be any of my business Sam but you really need to get your brother back to his bed. He's just recovered from some major injures, and sleeping in that chair is no good for him." Maria, Lana's nurse, says as stands next to Sam observing the same scene.

"He won't listen to me."

"Yes he is slightly on the stubborn side." Maria smiles as she answers Sam. He laughs back at her, cocking his eyebrow. "_She had no idea_" He thought to himself

Maria and Sam enter the room. Dean stirs as he hears the door open, he watches as Lana's nurse enters followed by his brother.

"That for me?" He asks noticing the extra cup of coffee Sam was holding.

"Yeah." Sam hands Dean his coffee, as they both return their attention to Maria as they watch her check over Lana.

"How she doing?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I could ask you the same question." Maria responds noticing the dark circles resting underneath his tired eyes, and the three day old subtle.

"I'm fine. So how about you just answer my question." Dean snaps in a harsh tone.

"Dean!" Sam flashes Maria an apologetic smile silently apologising for his brothers rudeness.

"She's doing very well. Her vitals are improving. I think she should wake up any day now." Maria answers Sam, she couldn't look at Dean she was growing tired of his behaviour. Dean rubs the back of his neck before walking over to Maria.

"No offence, but you've been saying that for the past few days and..." He looks back to Lana's lifeless body. "To me I haven't seen any improvement."

Sam was now on his feet pulling Dean away from Maria, he could tell she was feeling intimidated by Dean being so close to her. Dean turns around and pushes Sam's hand from his arm, throwing him a "_What the hell"_ look.

Maria watches the two me silently standing off to eachother. Sensing that things were about to get ugly she quickly makes excuses and leaves the room.

##############

Lana slowly opens her eyes but closes them as her eyes sting from the brightness of the lights. Flickering her eyes a few times, until they finally adjusted to her surroundings. It didn't take her long to realise that she was in a Hospital. Using her hands she pushes herself into a seated position. Looking around she felt a shiver run down her spine, she was alone.

She makes her way into the hallway desperately wanting to find Sam, Dean and John. Looking up and down the hallway, it was completely empty. Something wasn't right.

Walking further down the hall she stops as she finally heard a sound behind her. Turning around she saw an older man with dark hair walking towards her. She looked him over and realised that he was wearing a janitors uniform, _"finally someone who might be able to help" _She thought.

Placing a stray piece of hair behind her ear she starts walking towards him. As she got closer to him she saw a smile creep onto his face. His smile sent goosebumps all over her body, it was scary.

As he watched her stop, he knew that she was scared, he could sense it.

"You don't need to be scared of me."

"Do I know you?" She whispered

"We've met briefly." Lana swallows the lump in her throat it suddenly became very clear to her, who she was staring at. "It's you...your the demon that possessed my Dad...your Yellow eyes."

He laughs as he strolls casually towards her. "My name is actually Azazel, but yes i'm the one that possessed your Dad."

Lana tries to run away from him, but she couldn't move her legs. Not because she was terrified, but she was actually frozen to the floor. "Let me go." She shouts knowing that he was the one keeping her glued to the same spot. He just laughs at her again.

"Help...HELP." Lana screams.

"There's no point shouting Alana, no one can here you."

"Why...where are we?" She questions him, he was now standing in front of her. Being this close to him, was making her feel sick.

"In your mind."

"What."

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Where's my Dad? Where's Sam and Dean?"

He grabs her arm, but she quickly pulls away from him. He chuckles to himself. "Feisty, I like that about you." He grabs her again this time hard enough that Lana had no choice but to follow him, which she hated. The only good point was that she could now finally move her legs.

As she stares through the glass in the door she suddenly feels a warm feeling spread through her body at the sight of Sam and Dean standing at the foot of the bed. As her eyes move further up she realises that the bed they were standing near was hers. The happy feeling starts to vanish when she takes in her appearance. Her skin looked grey, she had a bandage wrapped around her head, and her face was covered in bruises. She saw that her wrist was bound in cast. Letting her eyes leave her broken body, she looks down at herself. She had no injures what so ever, the demon was defiantly right they must be in her dreams.

"Where's my Dad?" Lana asks not taking her eyes off herself lying in the bed.

"Well, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but...your Daddy... he's in hell." He replies simply and with no remorse, even when Lana turns her tears filled eyes onto to him he shows no remorse.

"Wha..." Lana tries to question him but she was unable to string a sentence together, her mind was racing. Her Dad couldn't be dead he just couldn't.

"See your Daddy made a little deal." He saw confusion pass over the young girl he held in his grip.

"He made a deal to save his precious son. He traded the Colt for Dean."

Lana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her head snaps back to the room as her eyes linger on Dean, then to the demon, and then back to herself on the bed. She felt anger start seep into her body, it was slowly pushing her sadness aside. All she could think was why not her, why did he choose Dean or her.

"What about..."

"What about you?" The demon finishes her question. Lana slowly nods her head. Her eyes still lingering on the room in front of her.

"He made no deal for you."

"You're lying." She snapped turning to face him. She knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Actually no I'm not, I'm probably the only one who wouldn't lie to you." When she doesn't answer him he continues.

"You deserve better than this family. I can give you better." He moves his hand further up her arm as he stands behind her. "You can fight along side me, why waste your time with a family that doesn't even want you. If you join me, you would be worshipped, treated like a princess, all you have to do is say yes." He talks into her ear, making sure she heard every word.

Lana stood still, she could feel her whole body shaking as she felt him get closer to her, and then he spoke the words that sent chills shooting up her spine. She couldn't believe what he was offering, and she couldn't believe that he thought she would be interested. Her Uncle's words were flashing through her mind _'Demons lie, it's what they do'_ he was right they do lie and that was exactly what he was doing, he was lying. Finally she let herself take control, turning around she pushes him away from her. Looking at his facial expression she could tell he was shocked by this.

"That is never going to happen. They are my family." She snaps as she points to the room behind her. "I will never join you."

"I know it's a lot for you take in, so why don't I give you some time to think about it."

"I wouldn't hold her breath." She spat at him. Which causes him to laugh.

"I'll be back." With a click of his fingers the demon was gone and Lana was awake.

#######################

"What the hell was that?" Dean snaps now standing toe to toe with Sam.

"She's just doing her job. You giving her attitude all the time isn't going to make Lana wake up." Sam snaps back with the same fury as his brother had shown him.

"Like you care." Dean mutters as he turns away from Sam and walking closer to Lana's side.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter." Dean tries to skim over his last comment but Sam wasn't ready to let it drop.

"No Dean, if you've got something to say, then say." Sam snatches Dean's attention away from Lana, by grabbing his arm forcing him to finish his what he had started.

"Fine. I heard you the other night talking to Maria..." Dean could sense Sam's confusion so he carried on. "I heard you talking about the social workers."

Finally Sam realises what his brother was talking about, and in true Dean form he had got it all wrong.

"Dean it's not..."

"You don't want her around, just man up and say it."

"I wasn't.."

"So you weren't talking to her about it then..?"

"Yes...but...but it's not what you think..." Sam tries to plead, he could see his brother growing angrier by the second.

"Then please explain to me" Dean asks sarcastically, he didn't need an explanation he knew what he heard.

"Yes I was talking to her about it. She's a minor Dean..."

"I know, but she's our sister she stays with us." Dean states matter of factly. Sam couldn't help but shake his head at Dean's closed minded view on the situation.

"Not that easy Dean. We both have criminal records. Your wanted for murder for Christ sake. There is no way in hell that we would be aloud legal guardianship of her."

"No one is taking her away, She's stays with us..." Dean was shouting at this point, just to make sure he was getting through to Sam "She's our responsibility...our family. We have to protect her, keep her safe...Dad sai..." Dean stops himself as his emotions threaten to untie with the mention of his Dad.

Things suddenly become very clear to Sam, this wasn't about him talking to Maria or even about Lana, this was all to do with their Dad. Sam watches as his older brother, the man who always took charge of the situation, always the one to reassure him when Sam was struggling, always taking the weight of everyone else's problems onto his shoulders, starting to break in front him. Sam knew that the weight of whatever their Dad had asked of him, had finally taken it's toll and was causing him to crumble.

"Dean you don't have to shoulder this responsibility alone, whatever Dad asked you to do, we ca..."

"Dad never asked me to do anything." Dean lied as he scrunched his eyes closed, trying to stop his tears. Sam knew now wasn't the time to push him, so he stands in silence as he watches Dean pull himself back together.

The silence was starting to get uncomfortable, when Dean finally breaks the silence.

"She moved"

"What." Sam jumps from his chair and walks to the side of Lana's bed. "You sure?"

"Look."

Dean points to Lana's hand and to Sam's surprise he saw her fingers move. He couldn't stop the smile crease onto his face. They both watched her, anticipation growing as they wait for her to move again. They both jump as Lana's eyes suddenly shoot open. She was awake.


	21. Breakout

**Family Ties**

**Breakout **

"Sam, go get Maria." Sam doesn't move "Sammy, now." Finally registering his brothers voice Sam does as instructed.

"Hey Lana, your okay your..."

"Dad...Where's Dad...?" Lana asks barely above a whisper, her eyes were shifting around the room.

"Sssh just rest okay, the nurse is on her way."

"He's dead, isn't he?" A tear rolls down her face as the look in Dean's eyes told her the truth.

"What...Just rest..."

"He was right..." Dean watches as Lana tries to sit up, more tears escaping down her face.

"What are you talking about...?" Dean was interrupted by Sam and Maria. Maria makes her way over to Lana. As she goes to touch her, Lana pulls away.

"Stay away from me...Don't touch me." She shouts at Maria. Maria looks back at her brothers who looked just as shocked by her behavior as she was

"Lana sweetie I need you to calm down." Maria instructs noticing that her heart rate was increasing.

"I need to get out...He's here I can't...I can't... I need to get out."

Lana tries moving off her bed, ignoring all the pain that was rushing through her body. The demon could turn up at any moment and she wasn't going to hang around and wait for him to get to her. Sam and Dean kept looking at each other hoping one them would have an answer as to why she was acting like this, but they were both clueless.

"Lana whats wrong? Who's here?" Sam asks gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She grabs hold of his arm.

"Sam please get me out of here...please." She begs.

"You need to do something help her." Dean orders Maria, he was worried for Lana.

"Lana. Lana..."

Maria goes towards Lana but this time Lana pushes her away from her. Maria had no choice, she needed back up. She pushes the alarm by Lana's bed, calling for help. Lana once again goes to push herself of the bed but this time Maria was ready for her and she forcefully pins her back down. Maria kept a strong hold on Lana's arms pinning her to the bed. Lana tried to fight her grip, but it wasn't working and at this point Lana really starts to panic. Her tears start falling quicker and harder as she screams for someone to help her, someone to get her out of this place.

A male nurse walks into the room and quickly observes the situation, he knew what help Maria needed, he backs out of the room only to return 2 minutes later carrying a box. Opening the box Dean sees the needle and medicine inside.

"What's that for?" Sam questions.

"Basically Lana is freaking out, and with her injures she could cause herself more damage. We need to get her to calm down, this sedative will help us with that." The male nurse informs as he drains the liquid into the needle.

Lana's eyes fall onto the needle and she freaks, her panicked eyes shoot between Sam and Dean.

"NO...No...Sam...Dean don't let them do this..." She pleads as fresh tears fall.

The Male nurse makes his way towards Lana. Before Dean could even think about what he was doing, he steps into the man's path, grabbing hold of his hand holding the needle and slams him back against the wall pinning him with his other arm. Dean couldn't explain why he reacted this way all he knew was that Lana was scared and he didn't want her sedated, he wanted her awake so she could tell him what was wrong so that he could protect her.

"I swear to god you touch her with that, it will be the last thing you do." Dean growls in a meancing tone.

"Dean come on man." Sam tries to pull his brother off the terrified man.

Maria let go of Lana and runs into the hallway calling for security.

Lana acts quickly, she saw her opportunity to escape and she took it. Ignoring every shoot of pain and ache in her muscles, she climbs out of her bed and makes her way to the open door, her escape root.

She only manages to get a few inches into the hallway when Maria notices her. Lana turns on her heels to head the other way, but as she turns around she slams into a solid body. The man grabs her small body up in his arms. Lana fights against him, screaming for him to let her go.

Hearing their sister screams their eyes were now focused to the hall, with in a second they were both outside her room, watching as a their sisters body go limp as a new male nurse was now administrating a drug into her shaking body.

#############

Using all the charm, and puppy dog eyes he could muster, Sam managed to convince Maria not to call the authorities on his brother or himself. Although he hated himself for playing on the death of his Dad he figured that reminding Maria of this might make her understand Dean's actions and hopefully cut them some slack. Sam was right Maria couldn't stay angry at people who were trying to deal with their grief.

Maria used her own ways of persuasion when she asked the security guards to allow these two men back in the building. Sam watched as Maria had them eating out of the palm of her hands in seconds. And just like that Sam and Dean were aloud back inside.

##########################

The next evening Sam and Dean had sneaked into the lower parts of the Hospital, where they located the mortuary. It was a job neither one of them wanted to do, but they had to recover their fathers body it was phase one in their plan.

They return to Lana's room once they had safely placed their Dad's body in the back of the van they had borrowed from Bobby. Phase two in their plan was breaking her out.

Lana was asleep, still knocked from the drugs Maria had been administrating into her IV, it didn't always knock her out but it kept her groggy enough to stop her from freaking out and hurting herself.

Dean checks the hallway and was glad it was quiet. He looks back at Sam giving him the okay. Carefully having removed the IV from her hand, Sam scoops her up in his arms. Dean heads back into the room to check they hadn't forgotten anything, when something in her bed catches his eye. Walking closer he picks up the object from between the covers. Dean didn't need to look twice he knew exactly what his was holding, his Dad's dog tags. But what Dean couldn't get his around was what they were doing in Lana's bed.

"Dean come on." Sam whispers. Dean places the dog tags into his back pocket and follows his brother out of the hospital, taking the planned root they had already mapped out so that they wouldn't get caught.

####################

Sam places her into the front of the van, before taking a seat next to her. Dean starts the engine and pulls away from the Hospital, they were both glad to be leaving this place in the rear-view mirror.

40 minutes of driving and Lana finally starts to stir. While she had been asleep she had curled herself against Sam. Sam was reluctant at first not knowing what he should do, but finally he made a move and placed his arm around her, pulling her closer. Sam felt kind of weird that him hugging her didn't feel weird, that it felt right, natural.

Lana woke and quickly realises that she wasn't in the hospital anymore. Turning her head to see who the warm body she was cuddled against belonged to, she was glad to see Sam smiling down at her. His smile instantly made her feel safe.

"Hey." She says inbetween her yawn.

"Hey" Sam replies. Lana pushes away from him to stretch her arms, although she quickly regretted it when she felt the pain rush through her body.

"You alright." Sam questions as he watches her wince in pain.

"I'm good." She lies.

As she sat back against the seat, she wraps her arms around body as the cold air finally registered with her.

"You cold." Deans doesn't wait for an answer, before he starts removing his worn brown leather jacket. Taking turns between looking at the road and Lana he places his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Lana whispers sheepishly. Dean winks at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"There's a bag their with some clothes and shoes." Dean states pointing tha bag by Sam's feet. "Oh and inside left pocket i swiped you some pain killers."

"Thanks."

Sam hands her the bag. Lana pull out a navy pair of sweat pants, some socks and her favourite pair of converse sneakers. As she places on her items she could feel Sam and Dean looking over her head at one another, they were definitely having a silent conversation about her, and she was pretty sure that it was about her freak out at the hospital.

"I know you want to know about what happened at the Hospital, and why I freaked out, but I really really don't want to talk about it right now." She states, she didn't make eye contact with them instead she kept her eyes glued to the road.

"But Lan..."

"Sam, I don't wan to talk about it okay."

"Okay." He agrees before the van fell silent.

"Were going to burn him aren't we." Lana asks, her eyes falling to her feet.

"Yes" Dean answers. Lana swallows two of the pills Dean had swiped for. She was hoping that they might help with the ache she was feeling in her heart.

##################

Finally after what seemed like a million years Dean finally pulls the van over and they came to a halt. Dean pulls up to the wooded area that wasn't to far from Bobby's. It was logical because he knew that was the next place they would be heading.

The rest of the drive had been in silence, all three of them were processing in their own ways, what they were about to do.

"I'll um..." Dean clears his throat, "I'll go and get things ready. You two stay here."

"Dean I..."

"Sam stay here" Dean snaps he wasn't in the mood for Sam's whining right now.

"It's okay Dean I don't need babysitting." Lana adds.

"I never..." Dean stopped mid sentence when his eyes met hers. Staring into her eyes was like staring into his Dad's. Dean couldn't handle the resemblance right now, he starts rummaging through his bag, distracting himself.

"I know you don't need babysitting I just..."

"It's fine I'll stay." Sam interrupts.

"Sam you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." And just like that their bickering came to an end.

################

Lana couldn't handle the silence that engulfed the van. Sam wasn't talking and she didn't know what to say or ask. Lana leans forward and turns on the radio. The song that happened to be playing was one of Lana's favourite. It was Journey Lovin, Touchin, Squeezin. Her Uncle always loved them, and played their albums to death. This had been one of her favourites.

"I love this song."

"Really, surprised you've heard of them."

"My Uncle loved them. Played their albums to death. Brought him the greatest hits album last Christmas."

Sam couldn't help but notice how her face lit up as she talked about her Uncle. Bobby had explained the situation to him and Dean, about how her Uncle had passed and that was how she had found John.

"You must miss him."

"Everyday." She answered honestly.

"Lana, me and Dean you know were going to look after you right. Just because Dad's...Just because he's not around, doesn't mean to say your alone."

"Thanks, you don't..."

"I know but we want to." He places his arm around her pulling her closer.

Lana settled agaisn't him with ease. Yellow eyes was wrong they did want her, she was part of their family. It would be the three of them all the way.

"Lana, back at the hospital..." Lana darts from beside him.

"_He just had to go there, had to ruin the moment" _She thought to herself.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Something freaked you out, I just want to try and help you."

"You want to help me then leave it alone Sam."

"You were shouting about..." Sam stops as he watches her exit through the drivers side door. "Shit."

He quickly jumps out the van and starts jogging after Lana, who was now storming into the woods, the same direction Dean had left.

Lana ignores Sam calls and picks up her pace, only stopping when Sam catches her upper arm in his firm hand.

Sam turns her to face him. And that's when he saw the glistening of tears welling in her eyes. He started mentally kicking himself. She was just a kid, a scared kid who needed comforting not to be quizzed to death.

"I'm a jerk." Sam admits.

"No argument here." They smile at one another, Lana wiping away a stray tear. Sam pulls her into his chest, Lana wraps her arms around his waist.

"What's going on?" Dean questions eyeing the current scene in front of him.

They release eachother and turn to face Dean's stern face. Lana looks up at Sam who was looking uneasy under Dean's glare.

He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Lana was upset, and that his brother was probably the cause. He figured Sam had probably questioned her about what happened at the hospital. As much as he wanted to know what had triggered off her panic attack, he knew now wasn't the time to pressure her for answers, but as always Sam had to know now.

"Nothing." Lana answers cutting off the staring match that Sam and Dean were having.

"You two ready?" Deans asks accepting her answer but not believing it.

"Yeah" Sam answers, while Lana just nods her head. She wasn't ready but how could anybody be ready to bury their Dad.

######################

There they were standing just inches away from their Dad's dead body. All three of them stand there, all trying to control their emotions.

Dean was the first to move. He pulls out his lighter and steps closer to the bounded body. Lana notices that his hands were shaking, and that's when she realises that although he was her Dad too, she had only know him for a mere number of weeks. But John had been Sam and Dean's world.

Sam watches as Lana moves closer to Dean, he wonders what she was doing, but as she gets closer to him Sam knew that just like him she had noticed Dean struggling, but instead of standing there like him, she was comforting him, helping him.

Dean felt a hand clasp his hand that he was carrying the lighter in. Turning to the side he saw them eyes again, but this time instead of cowering away he stares straight into them.

"I can do this." Her voice was soft and compassionate. Dean almost thought about about handing the lighter to her but he couldn't this was something he had to do.

"It's okay I've got this." Lana nods her head and drops her hold on his hands. Dean notices her back away, but still staying close enough so the he didn't have to do this alone.

As the flames licked around Johns body. Dean lightly grabs Lana's elbow, prying her away, he could that she was hypnotized by the flames.

Lana floated back towards Sam, she could feel Dean pulling her along and she was glad of this because right now she didn't think that she could have managed it alone.

They stood there as the flames danced around their Dad, all silently saying their goodbyes. No words were needed no big speeches about how great he was, because none of that need saying. They all knew that he was a great hunter, loyal, loving and caring but most of all even with his faults he was a good Dad. The question was now how were they going to cope without their leader, mentor, their Dad.

_**Okay bad news. This is where the story ends. But don't panic I already have plans for a squeal, but not sure how long it will be before I start uploading it, because I have another couple of stories I want to get out.**_

_**Thank you**__**Magical Faerie**__** , **__**I love my knght in red**__** ,**__**Carlypso**__** ,**__**Mrs. Dean Winchester**__** ,**__**Marine246**__** , **__**Vicki219 **_**for all your reviews they helped me a lot I really really appreciate them. And to everyone else who added my story to their favourite and story alerts thanks.**


End file.
